The Two of Us
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Blaise is dared to ask a girl to dance at a Muggle club his friends and he frequents. After many nights of dancing with her, he realizes he knows her. What's he to do now? And what about that very jealous girlfriend he has? Blaise/Ginny Alternating PoV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If anything is familiar to you from the Harry Potter series, it's safe to say I don't own it.

* * *

"It won't kill you to dance with a girl just once," Draco said trying to persuade Blaise.

"There isn't even anyone worth dancing with in here," Blaise replied, trying to get out of the inevitable.

"Maybe you need glasses then because that right there is one _fine _specimen of a female," Theo grinned. Blaise followed his gaze and couldn't help but agree.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but I shouldn't be dancing with any other girls," he said looking to John for some back up. He was disappointed to see his attention wasn't even on the conversation, but the waitress, or swaying hips of, that just delivered another round of drinks and was slowly walking away.

"Look mate, what happens here stays here. It's a Muggle club and you don't even know anyone. Daphne will never find out," Draco clapped him on the shoulder. "Now you've no excuse to pass that up."

"No," Blaise said.

"I dare you," Draco leveled back at him.

Blaise knew he'd eventually give in, because who was he to back down from a dare, but he didn't go down with out a fight. After more protesting, teasing, and being forcibly pulled out of his chair and shoved in the girl's direction, Blaise finally made his way towards the far corner of the room, if not a tad reluctantly. When he reached the table, the girls occupying it just stared up at him eagerly.

"Can we help you?" asked a blonde that looked vaguely familiar to him.

"My friends wanted me to ask her to dance," he gestured to the auburn haired bombshell leaning against the wall in a dress that was far too revealing to keep his thoughts entirely clean.

"Pity," the same blond replied with a slight pout, "I was hoping I could be of some service to you."

"Sorry, I've got strict orders to dance with her," he replied with a small smile. It isn't every day a girl so openly showed interest in him anymore; Daphne made sure of that.

"And if she doesn't want to dance with you?" the auburn haired girl spoke up.

Caught off guard, Blaise had to do some quick thinking before answering. "I guess I'll just have to stay here until she does. I can't go back there with out having danced."

"I'm sure Victoria will dance with you," the auburn haired girl said.

"It's got to be you, darling" he responded with a slight smirk. He liked the challenge. This just might turn out better than he thought it would.

"Well I suggest you pull up a chair then," she responded with her own smirk. "You aren't getting that dance anytime soon."

Not one to back down, Blaise looked over to his friends – who were watching him shamelessly – with a wink, pulled up a chair and chatted up each girl at the table. He was there for half an hour, half the girls practically throwing themselves at him, before she agreed to dance.

"You really aren't leaving are you?"

"Nope, not until we dance," he grinned.

"Fine," she sighed, "let's go."

The song was fast paced, their bodies close and brushing. Blaise was, again, having a hard time keeping his thoughts on track. He was just supposed to dance with her once and be done with it. If Daphne ever found out about this night he'd be dead. Therefore, he was surprised when, as the song ended and another began, he held her hips tighter not letting her go just yet.

"What now? You need to dance with me again? Did that not count?" she asked, annoyance coloring her tone.

"No," he answered, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I just happen to be enjoying myself far too much in your presence to let you go away from me yet."

She pulled back and looked him over with confused eyes briefly before she nodded slightly and moved with him again; the pair worked up a rhythm all their own. After a handful more songs he escorted her back to her table and, with a kiss to the hand, bid them all farewell. He hadn't moved far before they were swooping in on her for details.

"I thought it was only going to be one dance?"

"Was it just wonderful? I bet he was a marvelous dancer!"

"What'd he say to you before?"

"Why'd you decide to dance for not one, but seven songs straight with him?"

"He wanted to," he heard her answer simply before the rest of the conversation was lost in the noise of the busy club. When he reached his own table the guys were all grinning at him and asking similar questions, though in a much more teasing way. He just responded with his own grin and stated that it was getting late and he should head back to his flat. When he reached home he went straight to the bathroom, intent on having a long, hot shower to relieve the problem he had developed on the dance floor.

* * *

He went to the same club on a regular basis with his friends, but never before had he seen her there, let alone this often. This was his fifth visit since they first danced and she had been there each time. Each night he found himself approaching her with out meaning to. He would get up to order a drink or go to the bathroom and find himself approaching her instead. Tonight they were dancing close, again, when things went further and he _finally _gave into his desire and kissed her. It wasn't long before he had her off the dance floor and pinned to the wall, hands and lips roaming.

"What's your name?" he finally thought to ask as he broke away panting.

"Ginny," she replied with a sad smile that he didn't see through his closed lids.

"That's a lovely name. I'm Blaise," he said as way of introduction.

"I know Blaise."

"Oh, have I said it before?"

"No, I just know," she shook her head. "You're Blaise Zabini."

"How did you…?" he asked before _really_ looking at her and finally realizing why she was familiar. "_Weaselette?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. It all belongs to JK Rowling, a genius.

* * *

"The one and only," Ginny smiled sadly.

"I can't believe this!" he said in frustration. "I can't believe I just _kissed _you!"

"And what, may I ask, is so wrong with kissing me?" she asked putting her hands to her hips and narrowing her eyes.

"You're a Weasley!"

"Oh get over it Blaise," she snapped. "It's not like you haven't enjoyed yourself in my company."

"Wait a minute," he said slowly. "How long have you known who I was?"

"Since you first came up to my table all those nights ago. I don't forget a face easily, especially one always in the social section."

"Then you knew I was with Daphne this whole time!" he accused.

"Yup."

"And you didn't see a problem with that when you were rubbing up on me every night?"

"I saw no problem until tonight when you kissed me. Dancing is just innocent fun."

"Innocent fun?" he asked disbelievingly. "Its innocent fun to leave me going home each night with a bloody hard on?"

"Yup," she answered simply before dissolving in to a fit of laughter.

"And you find this amusing?" he asked getting angrier.

"A bit yes, you're so upset about having kissed me, but you've no problem admitting I get you all hot and bothered," she teased.

"You don't get me hot and bothered you bloody witch."

"I'm sure I don't," she rolled her eyes.

She couldn't be enjoying herself more than she was at this exact moment. There she was with Blaise Zabini, gorgeous ex-Slytherin, making him lose his cool. When he had first approached her so many nights ago she had wanted nothing more than for him to leave. She realized right away that his friends and he had had no idea that her friends and she were all ex-Gryffindors. She hadn't wanted to dance with him; he was only asking because of his friends – not his own – wants. Eventually she agreed to dance when she realized he really wasn't leaving until he did.

What was supposed to be one dance had turned into several in a row. By then it was _his_ desire; _he_ wanted to dance with her. And the delightful shiver that went down her spine when he whispered so in her ear had her agreeing. Then she was hooked. She returned to the club often, hoping he'd be there to dance; he didn't disappoint.

She would see him outside of the club, some days in Diagon Alley or the Ministry. She'd always turn quickly and leave in the other direction. She knew if he saw her in the wizarding world that he'd figure out who she was and he'd not be back to dance with her. She'd even seen him out with Daphne a few times and surprised herself with the jealous feelings she felt. She kept telling herself he only mattered to her because he was a good dancer and didn't want to lose him as a partner. She enjoyed dancing and he made it far better with a competent partner. And when he kissed her on the dance floor tonight, she was appalled with herself for eagerly returning it and following him off the floor to the secluded corner they now occupied. She wouldn't show that though. She would not lose her cool.

"Look," he sighed. "Let's just go on with life and pretend this never happened."

"And why's that?" she raised an eyebrow. "Just because you realize you already knew me? If I were any one else you'd be okay to go on with this?"

"No," he said tensely. "I'm with Daphne."

"And yet, when you thought I was some muggle girl you had no problems dancing with me and kissing me," she pointed out.

"It was different."

"It was only different because you never had a chance of running in to me, which, by the way, has only been avoided because I've gone the other way each time I saw you."

"I'm not arguing this out," he said firmly. "What is it going to take for this all to just go away?"

"Go away?" she asked. "You really think this will just go away?"

"I was hoping, yes."

"Okay Blaise. We'll do it this way. I won't dance with you anymore, but I won't avoid you anymore either. You'll see how much you see me. This won't just go away. I won't just go away." She turned and walked off, hearing his groan of annoyance behind her and smirking to herself. Life was about to get that much more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I didn't particularly like how this chapter turned out; I really only like the first paragraph. I'm hoping to make the next one, in Ginny's point of view, better.

**Disclaimer:** If anything is familiar to you from the Harry Potter series, it's safe to say I don't own it.

* * *

Blaise was livid to find out how true her words really were. She was like an infectious little disease. The bloody witch was everywhere! He was even beginning to think she was following him. How could he have never noticed her around before? And how in the world did he not recognize her in the club? He cursed his stupidity as he tried to hurry away from her advancing form. Of all the things he was mad at with the situation, the top of his list had to be that despite her being a Weasley, Daphne or his little outburst, he was dying to go back to the club in hopes she'd be there to dance with. That was the last thought he wanted to have and the only one he couldn't get out of his head.

"Why are you in such a rush Blaise?" Daphne asked from her position on his left.

"I don't want to be late. You know how I am about punctuality."

"That's true," she conceded. "I also know we don't have anywhere to be for two hours. Surely you can walk at a leisurely pace and stop dragging me. If you have to buy me new shoes you'll only have yourself to blame."

"Fine," he sighed in early defeat. He'd done so well to avoid her so far but wouldn't it figure that the day he can't rush away from her is the one day that Daphne's with him. It's her bloody fault even!

"Blaise, why is that girl smiling at you?" Daphne asked curiously.

"I don't know Daph, which girl?" he asked back. He pretended he didn't notice Ginny blatantly walking towards him with a large smile on her face.

"That one," she said gesturing to Ginny. "Isn't she that Weasley brat from school? A year under us?"

"Oh yeah, I think it is," he said, reluctantly taking notice of the girl who was most definitely smiling at him.

"Oy, what are you looking at Weasley?" Daphne asked, much to Blaise's horror.

"Blaise of course," she answered sweetly as she reached them. "You knew that though, or you wouldn't have asked me."

Blaise was sure he wouldn't like the outcome of this encounter between his two girls. '_His?' _he asked himself instantly. Since when was Ginny Weasley his? He was entering dangerous waters right now.

"Well maybe you should stop looking," Daphne threatened, sounding every bit the jealous girlfriend she was known to be. She didn't like anyone looking at her man the way "that Weasley brat" was.

"I'm terribly sorry," Ginny replied, still using the sweetest possible voice while sounding oddly sincere. "I hadn't been aware that it was a crime to smile at a friend." Blaise groaned when he realized where she was taking this conversation.

"What do you mean a friend?" Daphne narrowed her eyes. "You two aren't friends."

"Oh," she said mocking surprise, "did you not tell her we were friends Blaise?"

"No," he said tensely, "I can't say that I have because I wasn't aware myself."

"You must consider us friends after all those nights at the club," Ginny responded in an incredulous tone.

"What nights at the club?" Daphne asked rounding on Blaise, who, if he wasn't good at hiding his emotions, would be looking mighty nervous.

"He's been there several times with his friends. We've spent some time together there a few nights," Ginny answered for him.

"You've _what_?"

"Spent time together, you know, like hung out. You see Theo's always eyeing the girls around. I'm always there with a group of girls. Needless to say, our groups have had their encounters."

Blaise was relieved that was all she had to say. Surely she knew Daphne was an insanely jealous person – everyone knew. He wasn't sure what she was up to, coming and talking to them, but he didn't like it. Couldn't she have just walked past like she didn't know him? Did she feel she just _had_ to smile at him right in front of his girlfriend? She was one infuriating witch.

"Well," she said cheerily before Daphne could respond, "I best get going. I got out of a little early today so I'm heading down to visit my brothers in their shop. Nice to talk to you Daphne and I'll see you around Blaise!"

As soon as she was gone Blaise sighed in relief. He had been very tense that whole time; waiting for her to get him in trouble. He spent a handful of nights dancing inappropriately with her and he even kissed her. If she had even come _close_ to mentioning either of those things, Daphne would have his head. Unfortunately, she wasn't too happy with him now either as she rounded on him.

"Care to tell me about your lovely nights out with those friends of yours Blaise?"

"There's not really anything to tell Daphne. She pretty much summed it up," he lied. "She's usually with a group of four or five other girls, all of which Theo has taken a liking too. You _know_ how he can be."

"He is a bit of a man whore," she agreed reluctantly. "I still don't like this. Why didn't you tell me you were hanging around with a bunch of girls every night?"

"Because dear, it wasn't like it was something I wanted to do," he lied again. He felt bad lying, but would feel worse, physically, after telling the truth he was sure.

"Fine," she said eyeing him for a minute. "Let's go do a bit of shopping. I need something new."

Blaise knew what that really meant was, "I'm mad at you and you'll pay for that – quite literally!" He didn't mind though. If spending a bit of his money would appease her enough to get her off his back, he was more than willing to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** If anything is familiar to you from the Harry Potter series, it's safe to say I don't own it.

* * *

Ginny found she was oddly pleased with herself as she returned home after visiting the twins. She loved being able to make Blaise nervous like she clearly had done today. She considered getting him in more trouble with Daphne, but then decided it would be far more fun to stretch out his discomfort. She hoped she would run in to them again, or just him even. She had seen each time the past two weeks that he'd run for cover when she was in range. She figured Daphne was the one who wouldn't let him take off this time, and boy was she happy about that.

Just another proof of her luck for the day, she found an owl waiting for her. Quickly reading the note she grinned. Victoria wanted to go out to the club again tonight. That sounded just lovely. She hadn't seen Blaise back there on the same nights since, but with her luck today, she thought she just might have a chance. She quickly jotted down her reply and sent it back with Victoria's owl before heading up to her room to get ready.

"Are you going out again?" her mum asked as she came downstairs, dressed to kill in a flowing knee-length blue dress. "You've only just gotten home."

"I know mum, but Victoria wants to go. And you _know_ how she is about making sure she's got a big group."

"Fine dear," she sighed, "but tomorrow night you're staying in, no complaints. I'd like to spend some time with my own daughter."

"Thanks mum. Love you."

And with that she was out the door. It's true what she said about Victoria liking the big group. It was some odd test for men. Apparently if they could not approach her when she was with a big group of her friends then they weren't worth her time, or some such rubbish. That's why Victoria had jumped on the chance to flirt with Blaise she knew. He wasn't her type, but he was willing to risk coming to make a fool out of himself.

Just as she had thought, she noticed the group of ex-Slytherins sitting at their usual table. "Hey guys, let's sit on this side of the club tonight," she suggested before the girls could get too far away. Shrugging we all piled around the table. "I'll go get everyone's drinks. The usual for everyone?"

After receiving all six nods she was on her way to the bar. She placed the orders and the bartender told her a waitress would have them right over to the table and she was on her way back. Of course, there was a reason Ginny offered to order the drinks. On her way back she could conveniently pass by the boys' table.

"Oops," she said knocking in to the back of Theo's chair and grabbing his shoulder to stop her self from "falling". "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to maneuver my way around. It's a little crowded here tonight."

"No problem doll," he winked at her. She giggled.

"Aren't you that girl Blaise here's been spending all that time with?" Draco eyed her.

"I may just be," she smiled flirtatiously at him. Her plan was to flirt with them all, except Blaise. She knew it'd get under his skin.

"We haven't seen you around lately. He's had no one to dance with," Draco responded.

"I assure you I've been around. Your friend here just seems to have lost his interest."

"Our friend here tends to be an idiot sometimes," John replied, eyes doing a quick scan of her body.

"Hey!" Blaise finally spoke up, only to be ignored. "I'm right here."

"If you're looking for someone to dance with doll, I'd be more than willing," Theo offered with another wink.

"I just may take you up on that offer," she smiled. "First, I've got to get back to my table. The girls are waiting on me." And with that she was walking away, making sure her hips swayed seductively for each boy's benefit.

It only took twenty minutes before Theo showed up at her table looking for his dance.

"Suppose they've had enough time with you?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"I don't know. What do you say girls? Willing to give me up yet while I dance?" she asked looking to her friends. After they all gave various forms of agreement Ginny accepted his offered hand and stood from her chair.

"Why does she always get the hot guys?" they heard Victoria grumble as they left, making them both laugh.

"Stealing all us good looking men are you?" Theo teased as they came to a stop on the dance floor.

"What can I say," she grinned, "you good looking men are hard to resist."

And so they danced. He wasn't as good as Blaise had been, but he wasn't bad. Blaise and she found a rhythm their own every time they danced. With Theo, it was so…typical.

As Theo walked her over to the bar for some drinks after their dance she stole a glance at Blaise. He was glaring at Theo looking grumpier then ever.

'_Mission accomplished_,' she thought as Theo handed her a drink.

* * *

**A/N:** Would have been longer, but I thought this was a good place to switch to Blaise's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** If anything is familiar to you from the Harry Potter series, it's safe to say I don't own it.

* * *

"You okay there Blaise?" Draco asked, slightly amused as he noticed his friend's sour mood.

"Fine," he answered shortly.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you seem to be willing Theo to drop dead with that glare?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please don't insult my intelligence like that." Blaise snorted but otherwise remained silent. "So what happened with you and Red there?"

"Nothing happened. I have a girlfriend remember?"

"Again, don't insult my intelligence. I also remember you and Red being inseparable."

"We danced a few times Draco," Blaise sighed. "It was nothing more than that – a few dances and a few good times." Blaise knew he was trying to convince himself of this as much as he was Draco. There wasn't anything between them. There was something between Daphne and him. That's it. There was no reason to want to go dance with her, kiss her. And there was certainly no reason to want to hex Theo something bad right now. No, no reason at all.

"If that's so," Draco grinned, "then you'll have no problem with the happenings taking place at the bar."

Blaise quickly turned around and only _just_ held in his growl at the sight of Theo and Ginny. He was bloody well _kissing_ her! And she was kissing him _back_! It took until the sixth night of dancing with her until he finally kissed her! Where the hell did Theo get off kissing her after a few dances and one bloody drink? Before he knew what he was really doing he was on his feet and across the room, tapping Theo on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Theo asked annoyed as he turned to face him.

"Draco needs to talk to you."

"I'm a little busy here mate," he said gesturing to Ginny with his eyes.

"He needs to see you now," Blaise said tightly. Before Theo could open his mouth to respond Ginny took it upon her self to make her departure.

"It's alright Theo, I should probably check in with my friends anyway. Thanks for the drink and the dances," she said before winking and adding on, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

Blaise thought he was going to lose it as Theo watched her walk away and let out a whistle. He managed to hold his anger in though until after a grinning Theo clapped him on the shoulder and went off to locate Draco. As soon as he was gone however, Blaise let out a string of curses and – in a rather foolish move – kicked the nearest barstool. He regretted it instantly as his foot throbbed with pain. He wasn't to be deterred from his apparent mission though. After a few calming breaths he stalked off in the direction Ginny had gone until he found her table.

"Hello again," the one he knew to be Victoria greeted him.

"Hello," he said as politely as he could manage before turning to Ginny. "I need to talk to you."

"Sorry, I've only just gotten back to the table," she smiled up at him.

"It's important," he said angrily. Who was she to just brush him off like that? Especially after what she did.

"It'll have to wait," she shrugged helplessly.

"Five minutes," he pressed.

"I'm not sure I can spare that much time."

"It's five bloody minutes! How much can you really miss in that short span of time?"

"That's a dreadful argument," she frowned. "I could miss a lot in five minutes."

"What's it going to take to get you to agree?"

"You could try asking me. And manners could only be an improvement," she smiled sweetly up at him. He took a deep breath. She was really getting under his skin tonight.

"Ginny, would you _please_ let me talk to you in private for five minutes?" She looked him over with a critical eye before nodding and standing from the table.

"I'll be back in five girls."

In what Blaise was sure was a move to irk him more, she lead him to the same secluded corner he had dragged her to when they had kissed.

"What can I do for you?"

"You could stop kissing Theo," he suggested instantly.

"I don't think I will thank you."

"I _know_ you will."

"I don't believe you have much of a say in who I'm kissing."

"You're _mine_," he said fiercely. Both sets of eyes snapped to each other, one widened in shock and the other narrowed in anger.

"I belong to _nobody_ Blaise Zabini! You hear me? _Nobody_!"

Blaise was relieved that she was more concerned with being owned in general rather than being owned by him personally. And, unfortunately, he also found it bloody hot when she got all riled up like that. He didn't know how he'd make it through this conversation if she kept that attitude up.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, yes," he responded. "You don't belong to anyone."

"And you caught nothing after that?" she rose an eyebrow. He shook his head. _She had been talking still?_

"Men," she muttered before repeating herself. "I _said_ that I thought you'd be happy I was spending time with Theo. Now you've nothing to worry about."

"If you really think that'll make me happy then I think you've had too much to drink."

"Well I can't see why it wouldn't. You can happily go on with Daphne and I can happily mess around with Theo."

"If you're going to be messing around with anyone it will be me," he said with finality in his tone. Too bad Ginny couldn't care less about his finality it seemed.

"Don't you get it Blaise?" she asked. "I can do _whatever_ I want with _whoever_ I want. You can do what _Daphne_ wants with _Daphne_. See the difference? I'm single; you're taken. So please do refrain from ordering me around in the future."

"I don't-" he began only to be cut off.

"Sorry Blaise, your five minutes are up. I'll see around." And with a smile she walked away, leaving a fuming Blaise in her wake.

He stayed there for a good ten minutes, just staring at the spot she'd been standing in. He wondered how the hell he got himself in to this position. Blaise was always in control of his emotions and actions. He had trained himself to be in control back in his early years of Hogwarts; it was something you had to do in Slytherin. So why was he now acting like he was an overprotective, possessive fool to a girl that wasn't even his bloody girlfriend? He wasn't that way with Daphne, so why was he like this with Ginny? And why did he _like _loosing all self control with her?

Frustrated, with himself and the situation, he made his way back to his table, only to nearly lose it yet again. She was sitting in _his_ bloody chair now. Where the hell did she get off doing that? And there was Theo, returning with a drink for her and slinging his arm around her shoulders. She was going to be the death of him.

"You're in my chair."

"Oh Blaise, we wondered where you got off to," Theo greeted, oblivious to his anger.

"So you gave up my chair?"

"Sorry mate. Red here came looking for Theo and we got to talking," John answered. Blaise thought it was funny they still called her Red. No one's made a move to know her name, and she hasn't made a move to give it to them.

"Sorry Blaise, I hadn't realized this was your seat," Ginny smiled at him. Boy was he getting sick of that smile today. "I'll move."

"Oh don't do that love," Theo said. "He can find a different chair."

"So can I," she smirked at him. She got up and moved closer to Theo, who instantly pushed his chair away from the table, before settling herself on his lap.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it's safe to say it's not going anywhere anytime soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Guess who decided that, after a very long absence, she's officially ready to start writing in the Harry Potter fandom again? Me! Obviously. Okay, enough of that. I loved this fic when I first started it so I'm going to be updating it again. Oh, and I'm going to go through and edit the past chapters so they're all in past tense because that's how I've gotten used to writing lately.

**Disclaimer:** If anything is familiar to you from the Harry Potter series, it's safe to say I don't own it.

* * *

"Alright mum, I'm in for the night!" Ginny called as she returned home around suppertime the next evening.

"Hello dear, you've got wonderful timing," her mum smiled at her. "Set the table will you? Just for the two of us."

"Where's dad?" Ginny asked as she did what was requested of her.

"He's off with Ron and Hermione. I wanted to spend some time alone with you. We need to catch up."

Dinner went by quietly while they made small talk. Ginny had a feeling her mother had a lot more she wanted to talk about but was saving it for later. When they finished her mother set about to do the dishes while she went up to change into her pajamas. If she was in for the night there was no need not to be comfortable.

"Alright mum," she said settling onto the couch. "What's this really about?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you Ginny."

"Ron might believe that," she rolled her eyes, "but I'm not him."

"Fine," she sighed, "Harry's getting serious with his girlfriend you know."

"I know mum. And Laura's a great girl."

"Don't you think it _may_ be time for you to get serious with someone?"

"Mum," she groaned. She should have expected that from her mother.

"I'm just saying Ginny. It's been a while since you've been out on any dates or anything. If I recall correctly, you've only been on two since Harry and you split."

"I'll date someone when I find some one worth it mum. I work with a sad lot of blokes." At her mother's fallen face she added. "If it makes you feel better I've been dancing with a few guys at the club. And they seem half way decent."

"Oh?" she asked interested. Ginny went on to tell her about Blaise and Theo, not giving their names of course. And she may have left out a few details. She couldn't imagine her mum being too happy with her for using one bloke to make another jealous. And that one of them was already in a relationship. Yeah, probably not at the top of her mum's list.

"So when are you going to pick one of these boys to date then?" her mum asked excitedly after she finished telling her all about them.

"Well, one already asked me on a date of sorts actually."

"Tell me you said yes!"

"Mum," she laughed. "You're a bit eager there don't you think?"

"I have reason to be don't you think?" she countered.

"Well I had to say no."

"What? Why?"

"He asked me to dinner tonight. And I had to stay in tonight, no complaints."

"I only meant if you were going to the club again," she clarified. "Not if a boy asked you out!"

"You need to specify these things mum. How was I to know?"

"Common sense!"

Ginny stared at her mum amused. "Well he's asked me if tomorrow night was a good night for me instead."

"So you've got a date tomorrow night then?" her mum asked excitedly.

"I do."

"Oh this is just lovely! What are you going to wear? Where are you going? Which boy is it?"

"Hurry along now Ginny. I don't want you to be late. That'd make a horrid first impression."

"I've already met him mum, several times. It's not my first impression," she rolled her eyes.

"It's your first date impression though," she said firmly. "Now hurry along."

With a sigh Ginny was out the door. She did indeed have a date tonight and it would turn out to be quite a night she was sure. It was what one would call a triple date. It'd be John and Felicia (at least she thought that was the name he mentioned), Blaise and Daphne and Theo and her. They were meeting up at some fancy Muggle restaurant for dinner. She couldn't wait for this to happen. Theo never thought to ask her what her name was and still had no idea who she exactly was either. She knew once Daphne saw her, however, her identity would be well known.

She apparated near the restaurant and quickly walked the rest of the way there. She didn't see anyone she recognized outside and figured they must already be in and seated. She went inside and was greeted by a hostess.

"Hello," the girl smiled at her. "Do you have reservations?"

"I'm meeting friends," she nodded. "I believe they're already here."

"Do you know the name the reservation is under?" she kindly asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. My date's last name is Nott."

With a quick scan of the list the hostess shook her head. "That's not it."

"One if his friends would be Zabini," she tried.

"I'm sorry no," she shook her head again.

Ginny groaned and mumbled. "Would they really put it under John's name? They must know I don't know his name."

"I'm sorry," the hostess smiled again.

"It's not your fault," she smiled back. "Just give me a minute and I'll be able to think of it."

The hostess nodded and Ginny stepped aside to try and think of John's last name. She had to have heard the name at some point. She looked up in time to see a familiar figure walking past. Perfect.

"Daphne!" she called just loud enough to get her attention. Daphne looked over at her and her face filled with distaste.

"Can I help you Weasley?"

"You can tell me John's last name," she smiled. "Or just show me where the table is."

Daphne's eyes widened slightly. "_You're_ Theo's date?"

"Yes I am," Ginny nodded.

"This is going to be a long night," she sighed, clearly not satisfied.

"It's just dinner Daphne," Ginny laughed. "It's not going to last that long."

"Whatever, just follow me and keep up."

With a quick smile to the hostess to show she'd settled her dilemma she followed Daphne to their table.

"Red!" Theo greeted happily, standing from his chair to hold hers out for her. "You made it."

"Nice to see you too Theo."

"You look good," he nodded once his eyes took the time to scan her body.

"Not so bad yourself," she smirked back at him. He grinned in satisfaction as she turned to the others. "Nice to see you guys too, Blaise, John."

John introduced his date – whose name was in fact Felicia – and Blaise gave her a tight smile and a nod before turning back to Daphne. Yes, it'd be fun tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** It'll get more interesting next chapter. I alternate point of view each chapter and I wanted to do that date in Blaise's point of view. I'll update again soon! And thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Well, the update wasn't exactly soon, but it was more recent then the other had been. Sorry, life was busy. This was kind of fun to write though. I always enjoy Blaise's POV.

**Disclaimer:** If anything is familiar to you from the Harry Potter series, it's safe to say I don't own it.

* * *

Blaise really hated himself for agreeing to go on this group date. Why he thought it was a good idea to put himself, Daphne and Ginny in one room – at one table no less – was beyond him now. He couldn't think of anywhere that he'd rather be less than here. Then again, if he was home and Ginny and Theo were out alone he'd be thinking the exact opposite. At least here he could keep an eye on them.

He was waiting for the moment Daphne acknowledged Ginny and no doubt used the name Weasley. He was pretty sure Ginny was waiting for that moment too. Daphne was the only other person who knew she was a Weasley and there was no doubt that little secret would be revealed tonight. And by the look on Daphne's face while Ginny got along with everyone else it would be sooner rather than later.

"All we need is Draco and things would be just like at the club," Ginny smirked. "Blaise sitting mutely in his chair, John laughing at everyone and Theo flirting up a storm."

"Hey!" Theo defended with a smile. "I have a right to flirt with you, you _are_ my date after all."

"Like it would have stopped you if I weren't," she teased.

"She's really got an understanding of your personality Theo," John laughed.

"Anyone who meets Theo knows he's a flirt," Felicia laughed along with them.

Those four were laughing and getting along grandly as Blaise and Daphne settled for sitting and watching, neither wanting to interact with Ginny but for different reasons. Blaise sighed and sat back in his chair, sipping from his glass. He settled instead for observing and analyzing everything between Ginny and Theo. He found himself very pleased with this decision as he made a sudden revelation. She wasn't interested in Theo. He could tell. She'd flirt and she'd laugh and she'd smile with Theo, but in the end her eyes always trailed back to glance at Blaise. _Oh, this was just brilliant_. He was under her skin the same way she was under his.

He was in a much better mood as they ate their meals and talked in between bites, even taking his turn to add to the conversation now. Daphne was still being mostly silent – only muttering to herself or answering when directly addressed – but he wasn't really concerned with her. That was normal behavior. He had much more fun subtly getting under Ginny's skin. He made sure to do so in a way she'd notice but no one else would really pick up on.

He eventually excused himself to go to the bathroom when she stood.

"Blaise?"

"Can I help you?" he rose an eyebrow. Of all the times to talk to him it had to be when he was getting up to leave the table?

"I've never been here before and was wondering if I could tag along and you could point out the ladies room on your way," she smiled sweetly.

He hid a smirk and nodded once. "Keep up, it's a big restaurant and if you get lost it's not my fault."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'll be right back Theo."

Blaise let his smirk take over his face as he turned and walked away from the table. She followed as soon as he took his first step and walked beside him.

"If you just wanted to be alone with me you should have said so."

She laughed. "Right. Even if that _was _what I was up to I could _not _see that going over well. Please tell me I'm not the only one noticing the way Daphne's been looking at me."

"You've only got yourself to blame," he rose an eyebrow. "If you hadn't come up to talk to me with her there she wouldn't have such a problem."

"Oh please," she laughed. "With the comments you've been making she'd have a problem either way."

"But that's where you're wrong," he shook his head. "My comments are designed solely for you. No one else picks up on them. Because no one else knows what I know."

"And just what is it that you know?"

Blaise just smirked again as he turned her to face the door to the ladies room. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "you don't care for Theo. You can't keep your eyes off me."

Feeling very satisfied with himself he gave her a light push towards the ladies' room door and turned to his own. When he was finished in there he left the room and wasn't surprised Ginny was nowhere insight. He made his way back to the table and laughed to himself that she wasn't back yet. She was probably figuring out what to do now that he had figured her little game out. But when she came back to the table it was her who sent a smirk his way and he couldn't help feeling he'd missed something. And then it happened. The club topic came back up and Blaise just knew it was time for the secret to come out, but he wasn't expecting all their secrets to come out.

"You've just got to come to the club with my friends and me sometime," Ginny said to Felicia while she was waiting for her dessert. "It'd be a good time. Plus the guys usually happen to be there when we decide to go."

"I don't know," she smiled back. "John loves his time out with the guys."

"Well maybe we can make another date of it. Or we ignore them," Ginny shrugged. "We usually sit on different sides of the club anyway."

"You should Felicia," John spoke up before Felicia could decide. "We don't even see Red's friends ever, totally different part of the club. And it wouldn't hurt you to go out and have your own fun."

Felicia smiled brightly. "I think that'd be fun. I never wanted to intrude on John's nights out, but if he says he doesn't mind who am I to argue."

"Wait a minute," Daphne said slowly. "I thought your groups hung out together."

"Nah," John shook his head. "Red's the only one who comes around to our table."

"But we've been around her friends a little bit," Blaise spoke up quickly.

"Yeah," Theo grinned. "That blond's good for a laugh." Blaise couldn't remember Theo ever actually talking to "that blond" but was just thankul Theo was helping his case, intentionally or not.

Daphne rose an eyebrow. "Weasley made it sound like your groups were good old friends."

"Weasley?" Theo asked. "Who's Weasley?"

"That'd be me," Ginny raised her hand slightly. Everything was silent for a moment and then John started laughing.

"You're dating a Weasley?" he laughed. "Oh that is priceless."

"I didn't know she was a Weasley," Theo frowned. "And you didn't either. Everyone just calls her Red."

"I don't," Blaise smirked, proud he knew something his friends didn't know. What kind of guy was Theo that he didn't even know his date's name? "I call her Ginny."

"Wait, wait, wait," Felicia held her hands up. "What's wrong with dating a Weasley?"

"What isn't?" Daphne sneered.

"My cousin dated a Weasley once," Felicia defended. "He was great. If she's a Weasley there's nothing wrong with that."

"You knew who she was?" Theo asked Blaise, halting the girls' argument before it took off too much.

"Yeah, I figured it out eventually."

"More like I told you," Ginny interrupted.

"No wonder you stopped talking to her," Theo wrinkled his nose.

"You know, you've been having quite a good time yourself dancing with me and kissing me," Ginny said coolly to Theo. "Don't act like you're really that disgusted. This isn't school anymore."

Blaise didn't hear Theo's reply as Daphne turned a cold stare on him. "What does he mean no wonder you stopped talking to her?"

"Just that, I stopped talking to her."

"I thought," Daphne said tightly, "that you talked to her because of Theo flirting with her."

"No way," Theo laughed, sending a smirk to Blaise that told him he'd be in a lot of trouble very soon. "Draco dared him to ask Red to dance about a month and a half ago. Blaise was the first to talk to her."

"What?" Daphne shrieked, rounding on Blaise with a harsh glare. He gulped.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end of Blaise's POV. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This is not a terribly eventful chapter, but the next one is almost done already and will move the story along nicely. I'm sorry about the wait. The next chapter will be out soon because it's nearly finished, but I can't make a promise for the one after that. I am truly just a bad updater. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** If anything is familiar to you from the Harry Potter series, it's safe to say I don't own it.

* * *

Even if it had been her original intention, Ginny couldn't bring herself to just sit by and watch Blaise try to work his way out of this situation. Sure, she'd wanted to see him squirm, but she'd apparently underestimated Daphne's reaction.

"It's not quite what you think Daphne," Ginny interrupted her tantrum. Daphne turned on her, eyes blazing.

"When I want _your_ opinion, Weasley, I'll let you know."

"I'm just saying," Ginny held her hands up in surrender, "Theo's looking to get Blaise in trouble. You don't have all the facts. You can hardly blame Blaise."

"Did he ask you to dance?" Daphne demanded. "Before any of their lot talked to you was Blaise the one to ask you to dance?"

"Technically yes," Ginny said quickly, watching Daphne's face darken, "but really it's not a terrible thing. He didn't just ask because he wanted to. He was _dared_. He asked me for a dance and we danced. He's obviously known who I was and I knew he was with you."

Daphne stared her down, as if assessing the truth of her tale. Ginny hoped she'd told enough of the truth to look like she meant her words. She didn't technically lie, but she did leave out a great deal of interactions the two had. She was hoping Daphne would assume it was just the one dance and that was that. She didn't need her to find out about all the others – or the kissing. Eventually Daphne looked away, not saying anything in response to her but glaring at Blaise.

"We'll talk about this later," she warned, grabbing her small purse and stalking away from the table.

Blaise let out a deep sigh when she was gone. "Thanks," he mumbled to Ginny. "I thought she'd never stop."

Ginny shrugged. "As fun as it was to watch you get in trouble, it _was_ my fault. Besides, you weren't the only one who had to put up with her ranting. I'm sure we're all glad she stopped."

John nodded in agreement. The table sat around in silence for a few moments, no one yet sure where to go from there. Ginny was trying to decide the best way to address Theo before she bothered to try. Was it her fault he hadn't known who she was because she'd never taken the initiative to tell her name or his for never taking the initiative to ask?

"Well," Felicia spoke up eventually, "I feel there's a lot that I'm missing out on here."

Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll fill you in some other time. If you still want to go out with my friends and me that is."

"Of course," she smiled wide. Ginny smiled back and then turned to the silent, male occupants of the table.

"Sorry about the turn of this date," she told them. "I take it, Theo, that now that you know my name I can expect not to hear from you again?"

"A Weasley," John shook his head, amused.

"I still don't see what's wrong with that," Felicia told him, if not a little coldly. "My cousin dated a Weasley and he was just the coolest guy."

"It doesn't matter how cool they are," he told her. "Red here's plenty cool. It's just the fact of the matter."

"My name's Ginny," she told them cautiously, very aware of the fact that Theo had yet to answer her question.

"Ginny," John said slowly, testing the name. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I'm sticking with Red if that's alright with you."

"I haven't complained yet," she smiled.

She was relieved he even planned to talk to her still and wondered how much of that was because of Felicia's interest in her friendship so he'd have to be around her anyway. For all the time she'd spent with them playing the game she was with Blaise, she did genuinely enjoy their company. John was funny and had a knack for making her smile. Draco, who flirted worse than Theo when in a good mood, kept up a steady stream of banter and debate with her the other nights and she hoped when he found out about her identity he wouldn't change that – though she knew being a Malfoy would make it harder for him to over look her name. As for Theo, well, he was charming and, though he flirted something terrible, he had always shown a genuine interest in what anyone had to say and she admired that about him. She may not care one way or the other if he didn't wish to date her anymore, as she truly had her sights set on Blaise in the end, but she would miss his presence if he no longer wished to talk to her.

"So Ginny," Felicia smiled – Ginny had a feeling she was happy not to have to call her Red anymore – and turned to face her more fully, "you have brothers right?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded, "who was it your cousin dated?"

"His name was Charlie. It was years ago of course, but I remember meeting him."

"That would be one of my brothers," she smiled happily. "He's a dragon tamer."

"That's him," Felicia beamed. "My cousin was doing a study on Dragons and end up doing some work in Romania. They met there."

"This is all great," Blaise spoke up, sarcastically, "but if you'll excuse me I'm going to take my leave." He pulled some money from his wallet, laying enough down to more than cover Daphne's and his food. He locked eyes with Ginny, standing from the table. "I need some air."

Without much more of a goodbye Blaise walked away from the table. No one could blame him really; it was his date that had the worse turn out of the three. Ginny wondered just how upset he really was about it and if maybe she'd taken things too far mentioning the club. The club was _their_ place. Daphne should never have been made aware of it. She watched him leave before Theo took his departure as motivation to speak.

"I don't really know what to think right now," he said honestly. "I say we should just called it a night and deal with it another day."

"Okay," Ginny nodded. "And I'm sorry Theo. I knew you didn't know who I was. I should have told you."

He nodded his head briefly, accepting her apology. Playing the role of good date he pulled out his own wallet, removing enough money for both their meals and looked to her politely. "Would you like me to escort you home or are you capable of that on your own?"

Ginny looked down, feeling suddenly silly for what she'd put Theo through to get to Blaise. "I can manage on my own thank you."

He sighed, as if almost hoping she'd have answered otherwise. Ginny figured he wanted her alone to ask questions. Nodding his head again he said, "until next time."

"I'll be seeing you Theo," she gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight Red," he smiled back. Ginny watched him go, happy with the prospect of walking out of this with another friend still intact.

"And now that's my cue," Ginny laughed as she looked over at John and Felicia.

"You don't have to leave just because they did," Felicia assured her.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled kindly, "but I really should go. Enjoy the rest of your date."

"I'll be in touch," Felicia smiled. "Have a good night."

"See you soon Red."

It was almost a question and Ginny felt compelled to nod to John as she stood from the table. With one last goodbye she was away from the table and out the front door. She looked around expectantly, knowing Blaise was waiting around for her somewhere. She spotted him, sitting just outside of the lights the restaurant gave off and walked over to him. When he saw her coming he got up and walked away, nodding for her to follow. She did and they stopped at a bench a few minutes up the road.

* * *

**A/N:** As usual, the next chapter is in Blaise's POV; which is why this one ends where it does. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I have a few spare minutes at work right now - well, not really, but I'm on here anyway - and I wanted to post this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** If anything is familiar to you from the Harry Potter series, it's safe to say I don't own it.

* * *

"Hell of a dinner," Blaise said once Ginny settled onto the bench beside him. He'd been hoping she'd follow him outside and was relieved when she finally did.

"It was definitely eventful," she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Blaise."

"It's my own fault," he told her. "I should have never kept up with you after that first dance. And I definitely should never have kissed you. If she finds out about that I may not live through her wrath."

"Is that the only reason you shouldn't have?" Ginny asked quietly, tentatively.

Blaise was taken by surprise when he felt his lips pull up into a soft smile at her tone. He was quick to remove it from his face, but Ginny had been studying him and was sure to have caught it. He took a deep breath, trying to decide how to answer.

"No," he answered honestly after a few moments. "That is not the only reason I shouldn't have danced with and kissed you."

What he meant to say was that not just Daphne's wrath, but Daphne _herself_ should have been enough of a reason to stop him and she wasn't; he forgot all about Daphne when he was with Ginny those nights. He wanted to tell her that it didn't matter if he had other reasons he _shouldn't_ have done those things because he had _wanted_ to do them – Merlin had he wanted to. He still did. Even now, after just having been nearly caught by Daphne and mentally exhausted as he tried to think of a way to get himself out of trouble he wanted to kiss her. And that was a dangerous thing. Ginny Weasley was a dangerous thing.

"Why else shouldn't you have then?" she asked briskly. "Let's hear your reasons."

"Why should I tell you?" he asked. "They're my reasons."

Ginny gave a light laugh. "That's a good point. I guess you don't have to tell me."

"Good," he nodded. "I don't want to."

"What do you want to do then?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know," he smirked slightly, a wonderful idea forming in his head. "Inappropriate things?"

"You would," she shook her head. "Unfortunately for you, I am not up for doing inappropriate things."

"Who said I wanted to do them with you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Blaise," she laughed. "We both know you do."

"I admit to no such thing."

She smiled fondly at him. He tensed slightly as she leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "You don't deny it either."

He was about to do just that, for the sake of being contradictory, but she stood and walked away at a brisk pace, assuring she had the last word. He cursed her silently and took a deep breath. At least he hadn't been able to make any rash actions he'd later regret. Most importantly, he hadn't lost his cool and, dare he think it, had managed to flirt with her as well. He watched her leave until she turned down an alley, no doubt to apparate home, before getting up to leave as well. He had another girl he had to settle things with before the night was through.

He knocked on Daphne's door before he could convince himself tonight was not a good time. He just wanted to get this over with and not have to worry about it anymore. It could be a trying thing, sitting and waiting for the fight to happen. She answered the door and it was clear she'd planned on not having any visitors for the night by her appearance. He gave her a half smile and she glared back at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I'm still mad at you," she answered coolly.

"I know Daph, but I think the sooner we talk this out the better," he shrugged.

She looked him over with narrowed eyes before deciding to let him in. She led him past the sitting room and into the dining room, a move that surprised Blaise as it was not a place one usually held such conversations. She sat on one side of the table and gestured for him to sit on the other. A few moments were spent just watching each other. Blaise was waiting to see if she planned to start yelling at him or not. That was usually how their fights went – Daphne would yell, accuse and get everything out, then Blaise would start sweet talking her until she forgave him. Apparently that was not the plan for tonight; she must have gotten her yelling out at the restaurant.

"Let's hear it then," she finally demanded. "Let's hear you talk your way out of the mess you've gotten yourself into this time."

"Daphne, darling, it's not like I was running about looking for girls to dance with," he said smoothly. "I was dared. You know how the guys are when they want someone to do something – completely relentless."

"I don't care about that," she snapped.

"Really?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. If that wasn't what they were fighting about, then why were they?

"Not as much as I care about why you never told me," she explained. "You had the perfect opportunity to tell me when we ran into her the other day."

"Because that would have gone over well," Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're a very jealous girl Daphne. You would have had a fit if I mentioned dancing with her."

"You made a point of telling me the two of you were not, in fact, friends. All you would have had to add was that she thought you were because you were dared to dance with her," she glared. "I may have gotten angry, I admit, but that would have been nothing compared to how angry I am now."

"I didn't think you'd find out," Blaise said in a reassuring tone. "I just don't like fighting with you when there is no reason to fight, Daphne."

"If you wouldn't tell me something as simple as that what else aren't you telling me?"

Blaise understood where this was going. She was going to start complaining about being able to trust him and garbage like that. It was a conversation they'd had countless times and he was quite sick of having it. He was tired of her always starting jealous fights and accusing him of things that – in every situation but this one – he had not done.

"There are probably a lot of things I haven't told you over the months of our relationship," he told her honestly. "I don't tell you everything that I do and you don't tell me either."

"Another girl though Blaise?" she practically screeched. "You didn't see fit to tell me about another girl?"

"You make it sound like I'm out shagging her behind your back," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You could be," she threw her hands in the air. "That's the point! I have no idea what's been going on."

"Daphne, listen," he said calmly, a sudden idea forming in his head, "clearly there're some issues between us."

"You think?" she asked dryly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Was it the arguing that clued you in?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me," he said slowly. It was a coward's way out, he knew, but he was taking it. He liked Daphne, really, he did. He would not have put up with her jealousy for as long as he had if he did not care for her, but there was something about Ginny that he wanted to be free to explore. There was a beat of silence while his words set in.

"Are you serious?" she demanded, incredulous.

"Very," he nodded.

"You're going to break up with me because I don't trust you?" she clarified.

"Yes," he sighed, "trust is a very important part of a relationship and if you can't hold any for me I see this going no further." Blaise watched as her face turned red in anger. He was smart enough to make his escape while he could. "I'm sorry Daphne, but I guess it's time we go our separate ways."

He stood from the table, taking care to push his chair back in, and with one last half smile he quickly apparated away. He showed up in his own house, smirking to himself when the reality of things set in. He'd just broken up with Daphne. He'd used her anger at him to twist things around and find a just reason to dump her. It hadn't been his intention going over there, but it felt good. He'd send her a gift as an apology of course, but then he'd be free of her. He was no longer obligated to consider Daphne. There was no more "I should" for him and only "I want" left in its place. Things were suddenly looking up.

* * *

**A/N:** I wouldn't be surprised if many of you didn't like Blaise twisting her words around, but I didn't want him to be completely cruel and just dump her for no reason. This is not quite the end of Daphne, even if Blaise believes it is. However, now that they are broken up things will get a bit more interesting between Blaise and Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I wasn't going to update this again until I finished editing and posted the next chapter of _Everlasting Truth or Dare_ – which is just a mess right now. However, when I tried to edit it I found myself staring blankly at the screen and thinking about this story instead. In hopes to get this out of my head for now, I wrote this chapter and am posting it. The next chapter should be about a week away.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

It was Monday now, three days after what she liked to refer to as The Date - as she felt the night held far to much importance - and Ginny had made the decision to distance herself from the club. She was going to listen to her mother for once and spend more time at home – or at least in less troublesome places than that club. Blaise had owled her the day after The Date saying that he'd be at the club that night if she wanted to come. She'd considered it, and actually made it as far as the door before deciding that she didn't want to see him just yet. It was weird but she felt like the club was a whole separate world for them, but now, now that she'd spent time with him outside of that world, with Daphne no less, she wasn't sure she could go back to that.

This morning, when she'd gotten to work she found an owl waiting for her with another letter from him. This one said that he was sorry she had to miss Saturday night – for she had written him yesterday to make her excuses – and that he'd let her know when he planned to go next. That was something else she didn't like. They never planned to meet up before; it had always just happened. So why was he now trying to change that?

Theo was a different story entirely. She had met up with him. He'd written her two days after The Date saying that he'd like to talk to her and asking if she was free for a late lunch that day. Since she'd felt that she'd wronged him the most, she agreed and set a time and place to meet him. The conversation had been stilted at first, but once they got going on the main topic, reservations were lost and an agreement made. Friends, he'd suggested. They should stay friends of sorts, and probably flirt because that's how he was, but that was it. She'd agreed readily, knowing by friends he probably actually meant acquaintances – which she'd still take over enemies – and the rest of the meal went smoothly.

She was just thinking over the situation she'd gotten herself into when Draco showed up, clearly having heard the news. He'd apparently decided to bypass writing all together and stormed into her office at work.

He snarled his greeting. "Weasley."

She was taken so off guard from the tone she hadn't heard in years – not to mention his presence – that her pen clattered to the floor and she stood quickly from her chair, as if she'd been caught doing something wrong. She cautiously muttered a reply. "Hello."

"Been forgetting to tell me something have you Red?" he asked, gazing at her levelly.

It was the familiar nick name that brought her back to herself. "Not forgetting," she smiled, "choosing not to."

His lips quirked in response, but they quickly leveled out again as he tried not to appear amused. "Of course you did. You Weasleys always did have poor manners – don't even know to introduce yourself properly to a person."

"But Draco," she mock pouted. "We've known each other since we were kids. Why would I have to introduce myself? I would think it was bad manners to forget someone you saw in school _every day _for six years."

This time when his lips quirked he let the amused smirk stay in place, "Merlin, I can't believe I've been getting along with a _Weasley_."

"Never thought I'd be friends with a Malfoy either," she grinned. "Disasters happen to the best of us."

"That they do," he chuckled. There was a beat of silence until he got to the heart of the situation, clearly much more observant than he'd let on before. "I suppose that's the reason Blaise stopped his interactions with you?"

She heaved a sigh and sat back down in her chair, gesturing for him to fill an empty one if he wished. "Of course it is. Don't let him fool you though; I had to tell him too or he'd never have known."

"And you regret the end of the interactions?" he asked, studying her intensely from his seat directly across from hers.

"Of course not," she answered right away. "They never should have started. He has a girlfriend."

Draco nodded, as if having expected such an answer. "If Daphne wasn't in the picture though," he pressed, "would you regret the ending?"

She was more hesitant to answer this time. Draco wasn't exactly the person she'd ever expected to confess anything to, let alone her feelings for someone. He waited quietly for her to speak, studying her the whole time. It was making her uncomfortable so she decided to answer. "I enjoyed spending time with Blaise," she said slowly. "We did talk in between dances and drinks and he was just… fun. He's very charming when he wants to be. He's with Daphne though I'd always known that – even if _he_ seems to forget sometimes."

Draco continued to study her and she really wished he'd stop. It was like he was looking for something specific, to learn something about her that she had not yet let him preview. He stood suddenly, brushing the wrinkles from his trousers. "I've got a meeting I need to attend. I only stopped by to give you a hard time."

"Naturally," she nodded. "Should I expect to still be in your good graces, even though I'm a Weasley now?"

"Unfortunately for me, I've become quite accustomed to you being around over the months Red," he smirked. She smiled at him in understanding that yes, she was still in his good graces and watched as he rolled his eyes in response. He turned to leave without so much as a goodbye and Ginny sat back down, shaking her head in amusement. She heard his footfalls stop and looked up to see him standing just shy of the door, looking over his shoulder at her. "He broke up with her."

* * *

Felicia had written, as promised, and Ginny met up with her for a morning of window shopping then lunch the following Saturday. They'd spent an hour or so in the shops of Diagon Alley and quickly got bored of them and ventured into Muggle London. It was refreshing for Ginny to spend time out with a girl friend doing girly things. The only time her other girl friends wanted to get together anymore was when they wanted to go to the club. She hadn't seen them all week since she'd decided to avoid the place. Even Hermione she hadn't seen outside of a family setting in months. The two of them talked, laughed and tried on clothes for hours with no cares other than if the clothes they were trying looked good on them or not.

By lunch time they both had a handful of bags, and Ginny was glad she hadn't been out shopping for new clothes in so long or she'd really regret half of her purchases. They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were scheduled to meet up with John for a light meal before parting ways. Ginny was looking forward to the meal as she hadn't seen John since The Date either as a result of her avoidance of Blaise.

When Draco had left her office earlier that week with the crucial information floating in the air between them she'd panicked a bit. Had she wanted Blaise to break up with Daphne? Absolutely, she wanted to be with Blaise herself and with Daphne around that wouldn't happen. Had she expected it to happen so soon? Not one bit, she'd been prepared for a battle. She had been planning out attack after attack to slowly break Blaise and Daphne up. She knew when Daphne left the restaurant that she wasn't going to break up with Blaise. And she hadn't; Draco had said that _he_ broke up with _her_. She figured that could really only mean that Blaise had decided himself that it was time to stop playing their games and do something about it. And she wasn't sure why, but that scared her suddenly.

Felicia and she entered the Leaky Cauldron and, not spotting John anywhere moved to a table and deposited their bags. They sat in clear view of the door so he could find them easily when he arrived and waited. While they sat they talked about John.

It turned out that he had not attended Hogwarts and was instead taught at home by a hired tutor, which would explain why she had not been able to name him like she had easily done with his three friends. Judging by his reaction to her name she had to assume he was of the rich, pureblooded society, but it was oddly comforting to know that he had not attended Hogwarts. If she were to be honest she felt that despite Dumbledore's best efforts for inter-house unity, the school divided them more than brought them together. Look at her now, friends with three Slytherins because they met under the pretense that they were all equal, not divided by house and traits. She said as much to Felicia, who had been a Ravenclaw in her years at the school and she laughed and agreed.

"If I ever saw John in Slytherin back at school I probably wouldn't have ever started dating him," she confessed. "It's easy to prejudge them when the most vocal of that house comes in the form of Marcus Flint and his protégé Adrian Pucey."

"I had a few years of them in the beginning," Ginny said with a wry grin. "However, the most vocal I know from that house comes in the form of Draco Malfoy and, well, pretty much just him."

Felicia laughed. "And now you're friends."

"Sort of," Ginny relented, "its strange territory."

"People grow up," she shrugged. "I'm not certain, but I'm willing to bet John was a right prat when he was younger too."

"Now, dear, is that any way to talk about the man you love?" a voice interrupted and we turned to find John a few feet from the table.

"Sorry love," she smiled, not sorry at all. "I'm just trying to be honest."

John shook his head and grinned and Ginny realized with a start that someone was standing behind him. She prayed to Merlin that it wasn't who she thought it was, but there really was no denying it. John caught her gaze and gave her a lazy smile.

"I hope you two don't mind," he said. "I figured you girls would gossip away and I'd be sitting here bored so I brought some back up."

"Of course we don't mind," Felicia laughed. "You're probably right anyways."

"Great," John nodded. "We'll sit then."

Ginny watched as he sat and, with nothing else to block the view, looked up and locked eyes with Blaise.

* * *

**A/N:** I personally really enjoyed the part with Draco, so I'm hoping more than any other part, that some of you liked it as well. I'm usually a Draco/Ginny fan (never actually written it, just read it fanatically) so I like to make them friends if it at all works in a story. Naturally, the next part will be in Blaise's point of view. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I can do nothing but apologize for the wait. My sister recently broke up with her boyfriend and as a result her and my nephew moved in. He's a year and a half and an absolute handful. He walks (runs) on his little legs right into my room and basically demands my attention – and he's just too cute to turn away!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

The past week had not gone well for Blaise. He'd been expecting to avoid Daphne and spend his time with Ginny instead. What actually happened was Ginny avoided him while Daphne showed up at his place, demanding the return of her things from there. He'd let her in, of course, but instead of quickly gathering her stuff and leaving she took her dear sweet time and picked fights with him. In the end he'd packed for her and kicked her out, not even sparing the time it took to make up a fake excuse for doing so.

By Tuesday he had been certain that Ginny was avoiding him and he was in a rotten mood the rest of the week. She knew didn't she? Draco said he had told her. Did she doubt Draco's word? Did she think that he was lying to her as some weird way to get back at her for not telling everyone who she was? Maybe she thought Draco wanted her to make a move which would lead to Daphne coming after her in an angry, jealous rage.

When John paid him a visit Friday evening he eagerly welcomed the distraction. It wasn't unusual for one of his friends to show up on a whim so when John had said he had something he could use Blaise's help with he was instantly intrigued. While Blaise was closer to Draco, John was closer to Theo and it was rare for John to come to him for help. When he heard it had to do with Ginny it took all his control not to grill John with questions about her. It only took three seconds after the invite came for him to accept the offer to lunch the next day.

It wasn't until he walked in the door that he realized he didn't exactly know what to say to her. He cowardly hid behind John as long as he could, but when John moved to sit and he locked eyes with Ginny there was nothing he could do but wing it.

"Hello ladies," he smiled, making sure to greet Felicia with a quick glance first so his eyes could linger on Ginny in a less obvious way.

"What a pleasant surprise Blaise," Felicia said warmly. "Thanks for coming to keep John company."

"More like keep me sane," John joked.

"Don't give me that," Felicia rolled her eyes at him. "We both know you're the one who asked to join us for lunch."

"Can't pass up a good meal," John grinned, putting his arm around her.

As they continued to flirt and joke Blaise took the opportunity to greet Ginny. "Surprised to finally see you again," he said casually, moving to sit in the chair beside her. "I didn't think it would ever happen."

"I've been busy," Ginny said with a forced half smile. "Sorry."

He knew she wasn't really busy, but he didn't want to comment on it. Instead he didn't respond at all and waited for her to make the next move. He was here – now it was her turn. She didn't make any immediate moves to talk so he turned his attention to the other side of the table. "Did you have fun shopping this morning Felicia?"

"I did," she smiled warmly at him. "I'm so happy I got to meet Ginny. I'll have to thank Theo for asking her on that date."

Blaise gave her a tight smile in return, but it was Ginny who spoke up. "Well it's just a good thing we hit it off right away because I won't be going on any more dates with Theo."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Felicia said sincerely. Blaise realized she obviously had no idea about everything that had been going on. It appeared Ginny was not off having girl talk about him all morning as he momentarily feared before his arrival. "Blaise here's single now too," Felicia added. "You two get along right? So, the four of us can always hang out together."

"You're not with Daphne anymore Blaise?" Ginny asked, sounding too surprised for the effect to feel genuine.

"No," Blaise gave her a slight smirk. "I'm not."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she shook her head.

"I'm sure," he mumbled quietly enough for only her to hear. Louder, he said, "some things can't be helped."

Ginny spent the rest of the meal avoiding Blaise at every opportunity. He knew that his presence was a bother to her so, instead of letting her avoidance bother him, he decided to make a game of it. He would keep a running tally of every time she avoided him and, if it did not pass ten, he would find a way to invite himself into her after-meal plans. If it was more than ten, however, he would leave her be for the day and insert him self unexpectedly in her life tomorrow. It was Sunday, but he had been able to easily find out where she lived. He wasn't against showing up and acting like old friends with her brothers and being sickeningly sweet to her mother and treating her father with the utmost respect and manners just to get under her skin. And when the eleventh sign that she was trying to avoid contact with him finally came towards the end of the meal he smiled to himself.

* * *

Blaise showed up at her house at noon, not a minute before or after. It was Mrs. Weasley who had opened the door and he shot her his most charming grin.

"I'm sorry to intrude," he said, "but I was wondering if Ginny was home."

Mrs. Weasley eyed him apprehensively, "Who are you?"

"I apologize," he said smoothly. "I should have started with that information. My name is Blaise. I met Ginny when she was out with friends a while back."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said brightly, her eyes shining happily. "Are you the young man she went on a date with?"

"I'm not," he sighed and shook his head, looking, for all extents and purposes like this truly saddened him, which, he noted, wasn't far from the truth. And though he wished he had gotten her out on something resembling a date, he couldn't help but take a sort of victorious joy out of the fact she had never mentioned her date's name, since it clearly wasn't important enough to her. "I was there but not as her date – that would have been a friend of mine, Theo, she was with."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley repeated, sounding slightly less thrilled to see him but still hopeful. "I'm sorry for the confusion. You said you were from when she goes out so I just assumed…"

"It's not a problem at all," Blaise smiled in a friendly manner. "I can't blame Theo for asking her out before I could."

As he expected, Mrs. Weasley's interest was immediately piqued. "You want to ask out my Ginny?" she asked hopefully. Not bothering to wait for an answer, seeming to take his presence as enough of one, she smiled a warm smile at him. "She went out with her brother for a few hours today but I'm expecting her home any time now. Would you like to come in and wait for her? Maybe have a spot of lunch? Growing men need their meals."

"I don't want to intrude ma'am," he shook his head. "I should have written before just showing up. It was terribly rude of me."

"Nonsense," she waved off his words, "you're not intruding at all. Blaise you said your name was? That's a wonderful name." She ushered him in to the room gesturing for his cloak as she kept talking. "I'm sure Ginny will be just delighted to see you. She's been out of sorts this week for some reason. I was convinced she was going to fall ill but as it turns out that was not the case. She went out with a friend yesterday and, though she still seemed bothered, she was in a marginally better mood upon her return. It'll be a pleasant surprise for her to see another friend."

The whole time she talked she maneuvered them into the kitchen, where he now stood ready to truly test how well this would work out. There were three men, seated at the table with a plate of sandwiches between them, two of her brothers and whom he had to assume was Mr. Weasley. They looked up as they entered, no doubt to find out who had shown up, and he smiled at them.

"Who is this?" Mr. Weasley asked in a kindly confused way.

"He's here to see Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley answered, directing Blaise towards the table and indicating for him to sit opposite the two brothers. Once he was settled she asked, "Would you like a drink dear?"

"Some water would be lovely," he answered. She nodded and went to fetch him a cup, talking to Mr. Weasley over her shoulder while she did.

"I invited him in to wait for her to return," she explained. "She's a friend of his from all those times she goes out with her friends. As it turns out it was his friend she went on the date with last weekend." She paused for a moment in her speech, placing his water before him as well as a plate for a sandwich. "What did you say his name was again dear?"

"Theo," Blaise answered.

"Yes, that's right," she nodded, absently sitting down beside him. "Anyway, this Theo she went on a date with was his friend. Though I believe he said he was there as well."

"I was," he nodded in response to the question in her voice. "It was a triple date: Theo, my self and another of our friends."

"So you've a girlfriend then?" she asked, looking a bit discouraged, but sounding just as chipper.

"I do not," he answered. "We recently separated."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she responded politely, a smile fighting to take over her face. She pulled the plate of sandwiches closer, gesturing for him to take one. He looked over the selection before selecting one that looked stuffed full the least. She returned the tray to its original spot, looking to her sons and letting the smile finally take its place. "Do you either of you boys know him by chance?"

"Looks a bit familiar," one of them shrugged. "I might have seen him around the ministry or something. What was your name?"

"Oh dear did I forget to introduce him?" Mrs. Weasley said sheepishly. "This is Blaise. Blaise, these are two of my sons, Ron" she said pointing to the one who had spoken, "and Bill, and my husband."

"It's nice to meet you all," Blaise nodded to each man. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Mr. Weasley smiled, "just another calm lunch before the storm."

"The storm?" Blaise raised an eyebrow in question.

"Also known as Sunday dinner," Bill spoke up. "One Sunday a month every one in the family comes for dinner. It gets hectic."

"The whole family?" he asked in interest.

"All but one of our brothers," he confirmed with a nod. "He lives in Romania working with dragons so it's harder for him to get off work and travel here."

"That would be Charlie right?" Blaise asked, pleased he'd spent his time going over anything Ginny had ever mentioned about her family the night before.

"That's him," Bill nodded, looking impressed Blaise knew that information. "He only comes around every few months. Other than him it's the whole group though."

"I don't know what your family's like, but imagine it mate," Ron shook his head. "You've got our parents, their five sons, two that come with girlfriends, one that comes with a wife and daughter, their one daughter and one close family friend who comes with a girlfriend and a godson."

Blaise shook his head, truly in awe at the size of their family. "I'm an only child."

"So is Harry's girlfriend," Ron laughed. "I swear the first time he brought her, her eyes were the size of a quaffle when she realized how many people were here."

"When some one thinks they're coming to a family dinner," Bill explained, "they think it's just the family, you know, my parents, my brothers and my sister, they don't realize they aren't the only extra members."

"I don't know why," Mr. Weasley said, sounding amused. "It just seems logical to me. Of course, I have grown so accustomed to the large numbers that they barely faze me. It's the small meals that make me feel out of place."

"At least we're not completely on our own yet," Mrs. Weasley smile encouragingly at her husband. "Ginny is still here most nights with us."

"Too true," Mr. Weasley nodded happily. "She's a gem!"

"Fifteen people," Blaise shook his head, still trying to wrap his head around the idea. "How do you fit them all at the table?"

"Oh we don't," Mr. Weasley laughed, "even with magic that would be a miracle to make happen."

"We set up tables out side," Bill answered better. "In the winter we just divide between eating at the table and eating in the sitting room."

"Which is actually the more interesting time," Ron spoke up. "We _always_ eat at the table, so it's a race to see who can manage to make it into a sitting room chair before they fill up. It's only after dinner that we conjure up all the extra chairs and stuff in there for the occasion."

"Funnily enough," Bill chuckled. "It's only the guys that actually care to race though."

"And doesn't is figure that while we're rushing around trying to stop each other from getting the sitting room spots the girls just waltz right in there and take them right from under our noses," Ron shook his head. "It's not right I tell you."

Blaise was about to comment, maybe suggesting the guys work _together_ against the girls to get the seats, when the sound of the door opening and closing drifted into the kitchen. A moment later he heard a call of "We're back!" that was unmistakably Ginny's voice and turned to the kitchen entrance expectantly, waiting for her arrival.

Mrs. Weasley stood and moved to greet them, as seemed to be custom for her. "Ginny dear there's a lovely surprise in the kitchen for you!"

"No surprise for me?" whichever brother she was with asked playfully. "I can feel the love mum."

He heard the sound of hurried footsteps and waited expectantly. The second she rounded the corner, a broad, excited grin on her face, her eyes found him. He smirked at the shocked look that took over her features.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure you know the drill by now, the next part will be in Ginny's point of view. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Fast updates are fun, no? I had most of this chapter written before I even wrote the last so it was very easy to finish up. I actually have the next one almost finished as well. I'll finish it and update tomorrow or Friday, promise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Ginny was completely shocked to walk into her own home and find Blaise sitting at the table like he belonged there. She could only think one thing for several seconds. 'Blaise Zabini is sitting in my kitchen. _Blaise Zabini_ is _sitting _in my_ kitchen_!' He smiled at her and she could only stare back.

"Isn't it wonderful Ginny?" her mum asked, coming in the room behind her. "He stopped by to speak with you while you were gone and I invited him in to wait. I knew you wouldn't want to miss a friend."

Ginny wanted to laugh. Friend? That's what he'd told her mum? They were friends? Fortunately, she knew better than to laugh out loud so she pulled herself together and turned to smile at her mum, "its great mum."

"Come have some sandwiches with him and then he can speak with you about whatever it is he wishes to discuss," her mum told her, brushing past her into the kitchen. "You too George, before your brothers finish them all. Once they're gone I'm serving nothing else till dinner. You wouldn't want to spoil your appetites."

"Like you could," George smiled as he followed her orders. "Trust me; I'll eat plenty of dinner."

George sat beside Ron leaving Ginny feeling forced to sit beside Blaise so as not to appear rude. She sucked in a deep breath, released it, and moved forward. "I certainly wasn't expecting your visit today Blaise," she said politely, though she knew he'd pick up on the undertone of her voice. "I just spoke with you yesterday."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her and, feeling far more comfortable in her own home, a familiar zone for her, she raised one back. "Pardon my unexpected appearance," he said smoothly, "I forgot a few things yesterday that I had to go over with you."

"Well we can just clear this up after lunch and you can be on your way," she said, grabbing a sandwich. "I wouldn't want to keep you from the rest of your day."

"Take your time," he smiled at her, "I haven't got anywhere to be."

"Wonderful," she forced out. She dug into her sandwich, hoping to finish quickly and get Blaise out of here just as fast. What she hadn't counted on was her family getting along with him.

Blaise turned to Bill and Ron and smirked a little. "If you all worked together instead of against each other they wouldn't be able to beat you in there you know."

Ginny had no idea what that was supposed to mean, since she was unaware of the topic they'd been discussing, but they seemed to understand him just fine.

Bill gave a bark of laughter. "That right there is a good idea."

Ron grinned ruefully. "Too bad we're all too competitive with each other."

"True," her father added, "but if you're all working against a common enemy you work well together. It's a good idea Blaise"

"We'll have to keep that in mind then," Bill smiled. "Thanks mate."

It was almost too much for Ginny. Ron – the ultimate Slytherin hater – being friendly with him. Bill was calling him mate. Her dad was being friendly with him. Not to mention he was helping them with something. Blaise wasn't done playing games with her at all. And he just brought them into a whole new playing field – using her family against her.

"What are we strategizing?" George asked excitedly. "Who's the enemy?"

"Tell you later," Ron promised. "When Ginny's not here."

That was all George needed to send a large grin to Blaise and all Ginny needed to scowl at him. She literally stuffed the rest of her sandwich in to her mouth and forced herself to swallow it. She stood quickly. "Okay Blaise, let's go talk."

"Ginny dear," her mother scolded lightly. "He's not done with his own sandwich."

Ginny groaned lightly and turned to her mum. "I know mum, but I don't want to keep him."

"Nonsense," her mother shook her head, "letting him finish his sandwich is not going to throw off his whole schedule for the day."

"Besides," George smirked. "I distinctly remembering hearing he didn't have anywhere to be today."

"No plans," Mrs. Weasley perked up. "Why don't you stay for dinner dear?"

"Really mum," Ginny said quickly. "Don't make him feel like he has to stay."

"I'm not making him feel anything," her mother said dismissively. "If he'd care to join us he may. If he doesn't want to face the whole clan he can decline and no ones feelings will be hurt."

Ginny was about to protest again when Blaise spoke up. "I've already intruded unannounced on your lunch," he said kindly. "I couldn't possibly intrude on your dinner as well."

"Oh, you're not intruding," her mum smiled. "You've been invited to both meals, albeit a little late."

"It would be no trouble at all," her dad spoke up, much to her horror. "Molly makes more than enough food for an extra person to join. And as we eat outside you wouldn't take up any room."

"You should stay," Ron nodded amicably, a smirk on his face. "Enjoy the storm."

Bill chuckled and nodded in agreement. "At least you know a little of what to expect."

"Alright," Blaise relented, "if you're sure I won't be a bother."

"Wonderful," her mum beamed. "See Ginny, now he can take his time with his sandwich and you can discuss your business later."

"Wonderful," Ginny muttered under her breath as Blaise fell back into a conversation with her brothers and father. She had a very distinct feeling Blaise knew that conversation would swing that way. She wondered how long he'd been there and what he really showed up for. She could guess it was because she'd been avoiding him, but she'd just seen him yesterday so why was he here now?

It wasn't until long after the sandwiches were gone that Ginny managed to get Blaise away from the rest of her family. She dragged him by the arm out the kitchen door and out of hearing range of the house "What are you doing here?" she hissed through a smile, knowing her mum would be watching. "You can't just show up at my house."

"I can't?" he asked in mock confusion. "I'm sorry I thought I just had."

"Seriously Blaise, why are you here?"

"I didn't get to talk to you yesterday about what I wanted to," he smiled.

"There's a reason for that," she gritted out.

"I know," he smirked. "_Someone's_ been avoiding me."

"If you know I'm avoiding you than why are you here?"

"I want to know why," he answered simply.

Ginny sighed heavily. She had two options. She could tell him, of course, but then she'd have to go on and explain everything. Her other option was to skim around the truth and end this as quickly as possible. To be honest, she didn't even want to have this conversation – which was why she had been happy to avoid him. No matter how it turned out though, he'd already accepted the invitation to stay for dinner so she'd have to deal with him for the rest of the day. She was about to go with her second option, answering him in whatever way would end the conversation, but when she looked up to him she changed her mind.

Beneath his controlled features he looked genuinely confused as to why she was avoiding him. She grudgingly had to admit that if things were reversed she'd be confused as well, not to mention angry. One day she was talking and flirting with him and the next she disappeared from his life. He liked her, she knew, and it must have been a shock to find out she just wasn't talking to him anymore. That's why she found herself answering honestly.

"I was scared."

"Scared?" he repeated, sounding as confused as he looked.

She nodded. "Things changed so suddenly. I had a plan of action and then all of a sudden my plans were pointless. I didn't know what to do."

"So you figured avoiding me was your only option?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Everything changed!" she repeated, a little angry at his dry tone. "All of a sudden you weren't with Daphne and you were writing me, trying to meet up with me at the club. I didn't like it. We'd never planned anything before. We always relied on chance encounters. I didn't want that to change."

"So you can meet back up with everyone else, but not with me," he said bitterly. "Nice. I guess it's good to know where I stand."

"It's different with them Blaise!" she snapped. "And you know it."

"Why does it have to be different?" he asked angrily. "What's so different about them and me?"

"You know what," she gritted out.

"No, I don't think I do," he answered. "Draco told me you said you liked spending time with me. So suck up your damn fears and spend some bloody time with me."

"It's not that easy," she shouted in frustration.

"It is," he told her curtly. "I didn't break up with Daphne so you would avoid me. I wanted the exact opposite actually."

"I don't just want to go back to dances and drinks at the club," she told him. "Things are different now. As soon as I accepted Theo's date everything started to change. As soon as you broke up with Daphne everything _was_ changed."

"Go on a date with me then," Blaise demanded.

"What?" she asked stupidly.

"We don't have to go to the club and things don't really have to be different."

"Are you mad?" she asked. "If we go on a date _everything_ will be different!"

"Well what's so wrong with that?"

"I-I don't know. It's just wrong."

"Ginny," he sighed, frustrated. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I'm not," she said defensively.

"You are," he nodded, appearing much calmer. "Go on a date with me, not to the club, and we'll see how it goes. Afterwards, if you still feel you must make everything so bloody difficult you can. At least try before you give up."

Ginny _really_ wanted to say no. She wanted to disagree and argue and be difficult, but she couldn't. He was right. She was making it hard because she didn't like the change. And that wasn't fair, to either of them. She would have to suck it up and see what could happen. Besides, she had a scary feeling that if she said no, she might not get the chance to say yes again.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Okay," Blaise nodded. And just like that Ginny was smiling. She had a date with Blaise. "Now let's go back inside and act like we weren't just fighting so your mother can stop her worrying."

"How do you know she's worrying?" Ginny laughed, leading him back towards the house. She knew that her mum would definitely be worrying, but how did he?

"Are you kidding?" he smirked. "She all but squealed when she found out I was single and here to talk to you."

Ginny gave an embarrassed sigh. "I swear she wants to set me up with every guy she ever meets."

Blaise laughed and Ginny smiled in response. Walking in the kitchen door she fleetingly thought it was nice that they could fall back into friendly conversation so easily.

* * *

**A/N:** We're not done with the Weasley's yet, so no worries!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Alright, now would be the time to specify that this is a story that does not exactly follow HBP or DH. I realize I should have specified sooner, but apparently I never thought it out. I followed the deaths from them, as well as the births (Teddy and, shown in the epilogue, Victoire) but I think it needs to be clear that in this story Draco Malfoy never did anything in HBP.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

When people started showing up for dinner Blaise retreated to the far corner of the sitting room under the pretense of looking at the various shelves' contents. He'd spent the last half of the afternoon chatting with Mr. Weasley while Ginny helped her mother out in the kitchen – he didn't doubt that Mrs. Weasley now knew about the date Ginny agreed to go on. When they'd walked back into the house after their fight she met them with a big smile.

"Did you clear everything up?" she asked hopefully.

"We did," he nodded politely, shooting a smile over to Ginny. "Thank you for allowing me in to speak with her."

"Not a problem at all," Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Would you like to stay until dinner or go home and return in a few hours?"

"He'll stay," Ginny said quickly and Blaise smirked over at her.

"I'll stay," he agreed.

Her brothers had left shortly after lunch, Bill needing to go gather his wife and daughter, Ron his girlfriend, and George needing to check on his shop. Blaise had spent some time with Ginny before she was called in to help in the kitchen and he had truly enjoyed himself. It was different than any other time he'd spent with her, but he didn't mind that. There was no drinking, dancing or deceitfulness. It was him and her, sitting on the couch talking and laughing. He knew for certain now that breaking up with Daphne had been the right choice.

Now, he was awaiting the arrival of a familiar face and trying to blend in with the territory. He'd already gotten Ginny to say yes to him, but he knew it was still important to get along with her family. If he were honest he didn't think she'd agree so easily. One argument and they had a date. He was expecting at least a week before he even got her to consider it. Things had worked out far better than he'd hoped. He thought it was a little silly for her to have been scared, but he couldn't blame her he supposed. Everything was changing with them and since it was changing on his terms instead of hers he could understand why she'd be frightened.

George had been the first to show up, but as he'd only spend a short amount of time talking with him, neither made a move to start a conversation now. They'd exchanged hellos, but that was about the extent of it as George and Mr. Weasley fell into a conversation. The next to arrive and introduce them selves was Percy and his girlfriend, Audrey. Ginny had warned him against starting a conversation with Percy –"he's in love with his work," she'd said, "so unless you're ready to be bored to death try to avoid it" – so he politely greeted each before turning back to the shelves at the first opportunity.

That was when Ron had finally shown up with his girlfriend. Blaise knew exactly who she was the second his eyes landed on her. They'd taken Ancient Runes together at Hogwarts. Their professor rotated partners constantly in that class and they'd been paired up several times. Ron nodded to him in greeting and crossed the room to introduce them.

"This is Ginny's friend Blaise," he said to her. "This is my girlfriend Hermione."

"Nice to see you," he smiled politely. He didn't want to say it was nice to meet her because he wasn't just meeting her, but he didn't want to let on that he knew who she was either incase she didn't remember.

"You too," she smiled back at him.

"He stopped by to talk to Ginny earlier and Mum invited him to stay for dinner," Ron explained.

"Of course she did," Hermione laughed then turned her attention to Blaise. "How do you know Ginny?"

"We go out to the same club," he responded.

She nodded. "I believe I've heard about you then."

"Good things I hope," he smirked.

"Maybe," she laughed.

"Oi! Ron!" George called. "Ginny's not around, come update me on our plan and enemy."

Ron grinned at Blaise and called back, "sure thing!"

Hermione watched Ron leave and once he was across the room she turned back to Blaise. "Does anyone here actually know who you are Zabini?"

Blaise chuckled. "I knew you couldn't have forgotten me Granger."

"You made Ancient Runes unbearable," she gave him a small smile to lessen the blow. "Really though, does anyone really know who you are?"

"Ginny does," he shrugged. "No one else asked what my last name was or about my school years."

"Ginny really knows who you are?"

"Surprised, Granger?"

"A little bit, yes."

"Then prepare to be shocked," he smirked. "Do you know who else Ginny's friendly with these days?"

"No," she said slowly. "Who?"

"Theodore Nott," Blaise offered. "They went on a date last weekend."

"They did not," Hermione gasped. "_Bratty_ Theodore Nott?"

"He dropped the bratty," Blaise smirked, "its _flirty_ Theodore Nott these days.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me," he told her. "And wait until you hear who her _other_ friend is."

"I don't know if I can handle it," she laughed and shook her head. "Theodore Nott?"

"You can handle it," he said. "As a matter of fact I bet you already know who it is you just don't want to admit it."

"It's not possible," Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"Draco Malfoy," Blaise smirked again.

"No," Hermione continued shaking her head. "I mean, I heard the rumor that all you Slytherins weren't being so prejudiced anymore, but I never really _believed_ it."

"Well believe it Granger," he laughed. "They probably wouldn't admit it, but Draco and Ginny _are_ friends."

Hermione laughed in wonder. "How can she be friends with that git?"

"Little wonders of the world," Blaise shrugged playfully.

Hermione laughed again and it was at that moment that Ginny came into the room and right over to them.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your friend here was just telling me some interesting things about you that I wasn't aware of," Hermione smiled.

"Such as?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, looking between Hermione and Blaise.

"Why didn't you tell me you went on a date with someone last weekend?"

"I haven't talked to you," Ginny said simply. "And why is Blaise telling you about my date anyway?"

"It wasn't really the date he was telling me about," she smiled. "It was the _someone_ that mattered."

Ginny turned to Blaise with accusing eyes. "What did you tell her?"

"I just said that you had a date with Theo," he said innocently.

"Theo," Hermione shook her head, sounding amused, "bratty Theodore Nott."

"Wait," Ginny said sharply, "you know who Blaise is then?"

"Of course I do," Hermione said. "Zabini was in a lot of my classes over the years, not to mention paired with me repetitively in Ancient Runes."

"And you're okay with that?"

"That I had to work with him?" Hermione asked with a devilish smile. "It could have been worse."

"No," Ginny said, accompanied by an annoyed sigh, "you're okay with him being who he is?"

"What do you want me to tell you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That you can't be friends with him? I don't really get a say Ginny."

"You don't think it's _weird_ though," Ginny pressed, "that we're friends?"

"Not any more weird than you being friends with Malfoy."

"You told her I was friends with Draco!" Ginny rounded on Blaise.

"Oh its Draco is it?" Hermione teased. Ginny sighed again.

"Don't tell anyone Hermione," Ginny pleaded. "Let them get to like Blaise before they realize who he is. It's our best shot."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Hermione smiled. "And so you know, they do like him already. Ron told me at home that you brought a "nice bloke" with you."

"I didn't bring him," she protested. "He showed up here unannounced and weaseled his way into dinner."

"Your mother inviting me is not considered weaseling in," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Still, you showed up unannounced."

"I had to do what I had to do," he said, unashamed at her blaming words.

"You _had _to do nothing."

"Oh look," Hermione interrupted, "Harry just got here. Excuse me while I go greet him." She left quickly and Blaise and Ginny grinned at each other.

"Think we were making her uncomfortable?" Ginny asked.

"We _did _sound seconds away from arguing."

"That's just how we are though," Ginny said dismissively.

Blaise smiled at her. "Yeah, we are."

Bill showed up not long after that and Blaise got to meet his wife, Fleur. He knew who she was too of course, as she'd been in the Triwizard Tournament, but he was pleased to make her acquaintance anyway. He knew a bit of French, a nice reminder of Step Father Number Five, and exchanged pleasantries with her. She left the conversation shortly after his French ran out to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. He fell back in to an easy conversation with Bill and Ginny until he was interrupted by a little dug on his pant leg. He looked down and was surprised to find a baby looking back up at him.

"That's my daughter," Bill told him proudly. "Her name's Victoire."

"Hi Victoire," he greeted with an unsure smile. She held her arms up in the air in response.

"She wants you to pick her up," Ginny told him. "She likes meeting new people."

"Lovely," Blaise sighed, bending down to pick up the little girl. He held her awkwardly, not sure what to do or say.

"You don't have to hold her," Bill laughed. "Ginny will take her or almost anyone really. She's a bit spoiled in the family."

Blaise didn't have to make the decision as Ginny held her arms out and Victoire reached right for her. He was relieved; he didn't know what to do with babies, let alone baby girls. Almost as if he were a baby magnet, a little boy, Teddy, Ginny called him, came running over to the group.

"Play," he asked, looking between the three of them, "play?"

"What do you want to play Teddy?" Ginny asked as she squat down with Victoire still balanced on her hip. Blaise was sure she would either fall over or drop the little girl, but she stayed perfectly balanced. He was impressed and it must have shown on his face because Bill chuckled again beside him.

"She's good with them," Bill told him. "She's not afraid to run around and play with them. You'd think she was a little kid herself. They both love her."

Blaise smiled and continued watching as Teddy ran over to Harry and came back with a ball in his hand and collapsed onto the floor. Ginny set Victoire down across from him, sat on the floor behind her so the little girl was securely in between her legs, and motioned for Teddy to roll the ball. Victoire laughed and clapped as it rolled to her and, with Ginny's help, pushed it back to Teddy, who was grinning at them.

"Easily amused," Blaise commented with a raised eyebrow.

"They're kids, of course they're easily amused," Bill grinned. "Thats the key to playing with them. The smallest things make them happy sometimes. Fleur has this small jar of Sea Shells at home and Victoire likes to just shake it for hours."

"Blaise!"

He heard his name called across the room and looked up. It appeared to be Hermione who had called and she was gesturing for him to join her. He made his excuses to Bill, who joined the ball game at his departure, and casually strolled across the room to where she was standing with the girl who'd come with Harry, his girlfriend Blaise presumed.

"Yes?" he asked when he reached her.

"You know Laura?" she asked, gesturing to the girl next to her.

"I don't believe I-" he cut off when he really looked at the girl. He was about to say he didn't but, as it turned out, he _did_ know Laura. How he hadn't realized it before he'll never know. "Laura," he smiled tightly. "It's good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same," she said with a forced smile.

"I didn't realize you were dating Harry Potter," he said.

"I didn't realize you broke up with my cousin for a Weasley," she countered

"Don't get into this right now," Hermione said sharply. "I know Ginny said not to say anything, but, Zabini, she told Harry who you were."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Laura, what a troublemaker. Harry was supposed to make it into this chapter, but I decided I wanted Blaise to have a little more time to bond with a brother – and I like Bill. Another Weasley chapter is next. I'll update soon again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Another chapter's here! Thanks to _PeopleWatchMePeopleWatching_ whose review helped me decide if I wanted to add a certain part or not. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series

* * *

Ginny usually always enjoyed playing with Teddy and Victoire, but when Hermione called Blaise away she found it hard to concentrate. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw his eyes widen slightly across the room when they landed on Laura and she definitely noticed him tense up. She sent Bill an apologetic look and stood. "Mind if I go see what's going on?"

"Go Ginny," he smiled. "I think I can manage to watch my own daughter and her friend."

"Thanks Bill," she smiled. She reached Blaise just in time to hear him mutter a curse word. "What's going on over here?"

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. Ginny raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "These two know each other."

"And this is a bad thing?" she questioned slowly.

"Laura is Daphne's cousin," Blaise explained.

"I see," Ginny nodded in understanding. "So it is a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing that they know each other," Hermione sighed.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "Did you know that Blaise just broke up with Daphne a little over a week ago?"

"I didn't realize it was that recent no," Hermione frowned. "That's not the problem though. The problem is that when I was telling Harry who he was, saying he was your friend Blaise," she explained quickly, "Laura said, 'You should know him Harry, he's your age. Blaise Zabini.' Turns out Harry _did_ remember him once he heard his last name."

"I didn't know that we weren't supposed to tell anyone," Laura shrugged carelessly. "Someone should have said."

"So what you're saying is that half of my family _may_ have just learned that there's a Slytherin in their midst and I need to be careful?" Ginny clarified.

"I think so," Hermione nodded apologetically. "I asked Harry not to say anything, but you know how he gets sometimes when Slytherins are concerned – even if school ended years ago. He holds a pretty big grudge towards them all."

"Blaise is way different than he was at Hogwarts," Ginny defended him. "He used to be a stupid, haughty poser."

"Thank you for that," he said dryly.

"You knew how I felt about you then," she waved a dismissive hand at him. "Alright, so let's think this through. Bill likes him, that's a definite. Mum's already in love with him and Dad spent a good chunk of the afternoon with him so that's three. Three's not bad."

"I like him," Hermione added. "And Fleur probably did too, didn't she? I mean, if Bill likes him then Fleur's bound to give him a shot."

"I like him," Laura shrugged. "I don't like how he went about dumping Daphne," she added sharply, glaring at him so there was no confusion about her current feelings for him, "but I never had any other problem with him."

Ginny made a mental note to ask about that after, concentrating on the task at hand now. "Well that makes six then. Counting me we're at seven."

"I'm sorry," Blaise spoke up, shaking his head in confusion, "what are we adding people up for?"

"The people who are on your side," Ginny explained before turning back to Hermione. "Ron was getting along with him, but he holds a grudge almost as much as Harry so I don't know what to expect from him. Now, George barely talked to him, so he can only count as a maybe."

"Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous Ginny?" Blaise asked. "You should have a little more faith in your family. So I was in Slytherin, it doesn't mean sides are going to be drawn and a battle's about to commence. You can stop setting up the army."

"Oh Blaise," she smiled at him, "you have no idea what you got yourself into coming here today."

"Don't scare the man," Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned to Blaise and said reassuringly, "It's not like there's going to be an _actual_ battle – just a figurative one."

"That's so much more reassuring," he deadpanned.

"You'll be fine," Ginny told him. "Laura, let's go find Harry. Hermione, can you keep Blaise company?" Hermione nodded and Blaise shook his head at the both of them. Before he could complain she turned and left for the kitchen, where she'd seen Harry go before, with Laura two steps behind. "What do you think is the best way to get Harry to keep quiet?" she asked over her shoulder. "Should we be nice about it or forceful?"

"Who said I was going to help you?" Laura raised an eyebrow, stopping in the hallway a few feet short of the kitchen door.

"I realize being Daphne's cousin may put a little strain on our friendship," Ginny stopped and turned back to face her, "but I need your help Laura."

"Daphne really liked Blaise you know," Laura said, crossing her arms.

"I sort of gathered as much since they were together."

"So why is he here as your _date_?"

"He's not here as my date," Ginny denied. "He's my friend and when he came by to talk to me mum invited him to stay."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. I know it's more than just a friend thing. Why else would you be so concerned if everyone likes him or not? And Daphne told me how you two met at the club."

"I don't have time for this," Ginny sighed impatiently. She could understand where Laura was coming from, but she was wasting valuable time. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I think not," Laura smiled. "Have fun."

Ginny shot her a glare before turning and entering the kitchen on her own. Ron was in there talking to their mum and Harry was pacing the length of the table. It appeared he hadn't had the chance to talk to them yet and she was relieved. It wasn't too late. "Harry?" she asked hesitantly. "Can I speak with you alone?"

Harry looked back to her mum and Ron once before nodding, "outside?"

Ginny nodded and the pair slipped silently out the back door with a practiced ease. Harry led her past the weedy garden and to the surrounding fence, leaning against it as he waited for her to speak. "I hear you may know my guest," she started conversationally. "Did you get a chance to say hello yet?"

"Ginny," he said sternly.

"Okay," she sighed. "No stalling."

"Blaise Zabini," he raised an eyebrow, getting right to the point for her.

"Blaise Zabini," she nodded in agreement. "And before you ask, no, no one other than Hermione realizes who he is. Ron didn't remember him and I doubt the others have ever seen him before."

"Laura knows who he is too," he added. "She's the one who told me before I even got a good look at him."

"I know," Ginny laughed dryly. "Did you know that she was Daphne Greengrass's cousin?"

"Laura?"

"Yup."

"I wasn't aware, no," he said. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Blaise used to date Daphne," Ginny said slowly. "He broke up with her… about a week ago."

Harry was silent for a moment and then nodded. "For you, huh?"

Ginny gave a small grin. "Possibly, I didn't really get any of the details on the subject."

"Is that's why he's here today," Harry asked. "Did he ask you out?" Ginny nodded silently. Harry looked at her seriously, "You need to tell everyone who he actually is."

"I will," Ginny shrugged, "eventually."

"Today Ginny," he said sharply. "If you don't, I will."

"Did you mean for that to sound like a poorly planned threat?" Ginny smirked.

Harry laughed. "That was pathetic wasn't it?"

"Only a lot."

Harry nudged her arm playfully, "watch it or I'll just go tell them now."

"Please don't Harry," she said. "I really want everyone to give him a chance before they just pass him off as an old Slytherin - you too. Forget what you know about him from the past and give him a chance."

Harry stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before asking, "You really like him?"

"I do," she answered right away. "And you know me Harry, if he was a bad guy I wouldn't even give him the time of day."

"Okay," he said slowly. "I'll give him a chance if you promise that by dessert you'll tell everyone who he is."

"Deal," Ginny smiled, sticking out her hand.

"Deal," he agreed, shaking on it. They both stood there for several minutes, leaning against the fence. Neither made a move to go back inside so Ginny decided to start a conversation.

"Do you think it'll go okay?" she asked, staring across the garden.

Harry turned from the garden to look at her but she didn't meet his gaze. "If you want it to then I'm sure it will."

She laughed softly. "Since when did you become so positive?"

"You said yourself if he was a bad guy you wouldn't bother," he shrugged. "Your family just wants you to find a good guy, so they'll like him."

"You really think?" she asked, turning to look at him finally.

"Depends," he grinned. "How much of a git is he really?"

"Harry!" Ginny laughed back. "You're supposed to be reassuring!"

"Let's get back inside," he shook his head, standing up straight from the fence. "I guess you should introduce me to him properly."

"Thanks Harry," she smiled brightly, "for giving him a chance."

"Just don't make me regret it," he smiled back.

When they joined the family in the sitting room again Ginny immediately sought out Blaise. She was expecting him to be with Hermione, so when she found Hermione in a debate with George she felt a little panicked. Her eyes swept the room again and didn't find him. Where could he have gone?

"Looking for Blaise?" her dad asked, walking into the room behind her with a drink in his hand.

She nodded. "I left him with Hermione and now I seem to have misplaced him."

"Check behind the couch," he said with an amused smile.

"Odd place to be," Harry commented as the two walked towards the couch. Once they were close enough that they could see over the top Ginny smiled. Bill and Victoire were settled with their backs against the arm chair and Bill was reading to her. Blaise had somehow ended up with Teddy and the two were on the floor with building blocks spread between them. "Huh," Harry said as he watched Blaise playing with his godson, "guess I kind of have to like him now."

"And how did this happen?" Ginny smiled, walking around the couch and sitting next to Blaise on the floor. Harry followed and sat beside Teddy, who immediately crawled closer.

"The ball went off course," Blaise explained. "I rolled it back and apparently that meant I was in the game. I'm not sure how we switched to blocks to be honest."

"That's kids for you," Ginny laughed. "They jump from toy to toy."

"Especially this one," Harry grinned down at Teddy. "If you show _any _interest in _any _thing it's his new favorite toy because he knows he's got someone to play with."

As Blaise chuckled along with Harry, Ginny decided it was the perfect opportunity to "introduce" the two. "Blaise, you remember Harry don't you?"

"He's hard to forget," Blaise smirked. "No matter how much you may want to."

"Be nice," she warned.

"I'm only joking Ginny," he rolled his eyes. "Of course I remember him. Good to see you again Harry."

Blaise offered his hand and Harry smiled and shook it. "I've heard some interesting things about you this afternoon."

"Hopefully nothing terrible," Blaise responded, sending a look to Ginny.

"Not terrible," Harry shrugged. "I should warn you though that by dessert the family will know who you actually are. I made Ginny promise."

"Good," Blaise said, surprising Ginny. "I personally thought she was being a little dramatic about the situation, but it's her family so I figured I'd let her do what she wants."

"As long as we're all on the same page," Harry chuckled. They fell into a moment of silence before Harry spoke again. "You looked a little nervous with Victoire earlier," he commented. "Not a big fan of kids?"

"Not used to them," Blaise clarified. "I don't really know what to _do_ with them."

"Well thanks for playing with Teddy."

"It was easy. He made it known what he wanted to do," Blaise shrugged.

"He's good at that," Ginny smiled fondly. She reached across the circle to brush her hand over Teddy's vibrant hair.

"Ron said he was your godson," Blaise commented. "Do his parents not come to dinner as well?"

Ginny looked down uncomfortably as Harry cleared his throat. "They died shortly after Teddy was born. It was in the battle at Hogwarts."

"I didn't realize," Blaise said awkwardly. He looked to Ginny for help and she gave him a sad smile in response. "I apologize for mentioning it."

"You didn't know," Harry said sadly.

"It was Professor Lupin," Ginny told Blaise softly. "Do you remember him?"

"I do," he nodded.

"His wife was Nymphadora Tonks."

"Only you would never want her to catch you calling her Nymphadora," Harry added with a little smirk.

Ginny laughed lightly. "True, she wasn't quiet about her dislike of it."

"She wasn't quiet about her dislike of anything," Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the memory.

"They were both great," Ginny summed up, smiling sadly at Teddy.

"They were," Harry agreed.

Ginny looked up to Blaise to find him looking distinctly uncomfortable. He was concentrating very hard on the blocks in front of him and the small square building he was making out of them. She knew it must have been awkward for him, but there really was nothing she could say to make it any better for him. She was relieved when her mum called for them to start heading out to the table for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So here we are finally! The Weasley learn who Blaise is. I think it my go differently then many of you expect though. We'll have to see. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series

* * *

Teddy dragged Blaise by the hand through the kitchen, out the back door and straight to the dinner table as soon as Harry said it was time to eat. Blaise realized belatedly that the kid must have wanted to sit by him when he'd started walking to the highchair-less end of the table and was immediately tugged back.

"Looks like you're sitting with us," Harry chuckled as he walked up behind him. "Are you against sitting next to him? There's no guarantee it won't be a little messy."

"I guess not," Blaise said slowly, shaking his head. He wasn't really up on his cleaning charms so he knew his clothes were bound to be soiled, but the kid liked him and he was still trying to get on everyone's good side. He knew Ginny was over reacting with her crazy battle plan, but he also knew to expect different reactions than what he was currently getting when they heard the news. He wouldn't lie; having Harry Potter by his side had never seemed so promising before. If Harry liked him, the others were bound to follow his lead.

"Don't worry," Harry said and for one, scary moment Blaise thought the other boy could read his thoughts before realizing just how absurd that was and relaxing again. "I've gotten pretty handy with a quick laundering charm," Harry went on, "I can take care of minor to moderate clothes soiling."

Blaise grinned at him. "You're not half bad Potter."

"I'm just as surprised you aren't either," he smirked back, strapping a safety belt around Teddy's lap. When that was done Harry sat and Blaise followed his lead. "And its Harry here or I'll be forced to call you Zabini and not Blaise and ruin Ginny's whole plan."

Blaise chuckled and nodded. "As much fun as I get out of ruining Ginny's plans, Harry it is."

Ginny joined them just as they settled into their seats, on either side of Teddy, and smiled at Blaise. "You ready for your first Weasley dinner?"

"Bring on the storm," he nodded.

"Why do you say that?" she frowned. "Ron said it earlier too."

"No reason," he smirked, looking across the table to where Bill had just secured Victoire in her high chair and sharing an amused look with the man.

"Men," Ginny muttered, sitting next to Blaise and waiting for everyone else to settle in.

Ten minutes later everyone was seated and the food was placed on dishes before them. Hermione was seated directly across from Blaise and Ron from Ginny and the four fell into conversation as they filled their plates. Before long George, who was on Ron's other side, joined their conversation and Blaise finally had a chance to see where he stood with him. Everything seemed to be going well and that's when Ginny started dropping hints to Blaise's past in the conversation, much to his amusement.

"Alright, let's get some answers here," George grinned. "Just how long have you been consorting with our sister?"

"A few months we've been friends," Blaise shrugged.

"And he had a girlfriend so don't even bother asking if there's been anything wicked going on," Ginny added. From the other side of Harry Laura gave a snort. Blaise wondered how much of his day would be reported back to Daphne. He knew Laura and Daphne's sister Astoria were close and didn't doubt that the full play by play would be retold the next day, if not that night to one or both of the sisters. "Laura actually knows Blaise," Ginny leaned forward and smiled over at her. "It was her cousin, Daphne Greengrass, he was seeing. Right?"

"Right," Laura smiled tightly, "until he randomly _dumped_ her a week ago."

Blaise saw George raise a questioning eyebrow at him, but before he could say anything Harry spoke up. "I'm sure Blaise had his reasons," he said with a quick, very obvious glance to Ginny that Blaise was sure everyone caught. "I understand if you're upset with him though," Harry said soothingly to Laura, "she is your cousin after all."

"So you usually go for Slytherins," Ron nodded. "That's… interesting."

"What's wrong with Slytherins?" Ginny demanded at the same time Laura snapped, "That _Slytherin_ is my cousin!"

Looking thoroughly terrified at the possibility of having both girls on his back, Ron quickly tried to backtrack. "I didn't mean- I just thought-"

"Give him a break," Blaise broke in. "He just made a comment."

Ginny frowned but nodded, prompting Ron to send him a grateful look. "Okay," she nodded, "you're right."

"Still," George added, "it says a lot about the kind of man you are that you would date a Slytherin."

That's when Blaise realized that maybe this was going to be trickier than he thought. He had known, of course, that the Weasleys' had always been Gryffindor to the core, but he was hoping the Slytherin hate would have decreased over the years. It had for some of the Slytherins. Blaise had been a firm believer in the wrong side of the war, but here he was now, dining with Weasleys in the hopes of dating one. Frankly, if they couldn't handle that he was a Slytherin like he could that they were Gryffindors then he didn't really care.

"I'm a Slytherin kind of man," he nodded, a resolute look on his face.

"Blaise," Ginny whispered harshly, "they're not ready yet."

"I don't care if they're ready," he turned to tell her, not bothering to keep his voice down like she was. "If they can't accept who I am then that's too bad for them. I will not listen to them talking down my friends and myself."

He looked around at the others. Hermione wore a small smile while Ron and George looked confused and suspicious. On the other side of Teddy, Harry and Laura both looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh at everyone. He noticed he had gathered Bill's attention as well and was oddly relieved to see the older man smiling kindly at him. He liked Bill and it was nice to know at least one Weasley thought enough of him not to care.

"What are you saying mate?" Ron asked slowly.

"Are _you_ a Slytherin," George added.

Ginny heaved a large sigh, "let me introduce him properly. This is my friend Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini," Ron muttered under his breath. It took a moment before he placed the name in his memory. "Slytherin. Friend of Malfoy's. Death Eater want to be."

"I am a Slytherin and I am a friend of Draco's, but the Death Eater remark no longer holds true," Blaise nodded calmly.

"But it did?" George pressed.

"Once in my life yes," Blaise answered honestly. It would be pointless to deny something they all knew.

"So what are you doing with our sister?" George asked with narrowed eyes.

"He's trying to date her obviously," Hermione spoke up confidently, sending Laura an apologetic look. "Why else would he be here?"

"He wants to date our sister?" Ron repeated for clarification.

"Yes and don't you get all worked up about it," Hermione told him sternly. "You're the one who was telling me what a nice bloke he was before we came here."

"That's before I knew who he was."

"But you still liked him," Bill told him. "And I do too."

"But he's a Slytherin," Ron said, not wanting to give up even though it was clear he already lost.

"I repeat," Ginny said calmly, "what's wrong with Slytherins?"

"They're slimy little gits," Ron huffed.

"Most of them," Harry spoke up, "but Blaise isn't bad now."

"Harry!" Ron protested, looking positively aghast.

"He's not Ron," Harry shook his head. "He's trying to get along with all of us _for_ Ginny. He can't be that bad can he?"

"Do mum and dad know?" Ron asked in a pained voice.

"Not yet," Ginny shook her head, "but I suppose it's time to tell them."

Blaise had watched the conversation take place with veiled interest. He would have spoken up for himself, but it seemed he had more than enough support. Besides, he knew the defense coming from some of their own would make more of an impact than if it came from himself. He wasn't really nervous about telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who he was. He figured if anything, the parents would be the most rational and hold the least grudge against him. He didn't know what to expect out of Percy, but he would take whatever happened in stride.

"Mum, dad," Ginny called down the table. They both looked up from their conversation with Percy with questioning looks.

"Yes?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," Ginny shook her head, "I just have something I need to tell you both."

"Go right on a head," Mrs. Weasley encouraged. Blaise noticed that Percy and Audrey were watching them intently as well and his last thought before the big reveal was _well, here goes nothing_.

"Blaise is Blaise Zabini," Ginny said. "He was in Slytherin at Hogwarts."

"Blaise Zabini?" Mr. Weasley asked. When Blaise nodded Mr. Weasley smiled at him. "Why, I do believe I used to know your mother."

Blaise inwardly laughed. "She is pretty well known."

"No, no, my boy," he laughed. "I knew her when we were very little children."

"What a small world," Mrs. Weasley said happily, smiling around at everyone. "Now her child and ours are dating."

"Mum," Ginny protested, her cheeks flushing, "we aren't dating!" Blaise raised an eyebrow when she turned to look at him and she sighed. "Okay, we're _kind_ of dating. It's only one date though and it hasn't even happened yet! You can't count it can you?"

"Someone's protesting an awful lot," Percy said with a smug little smirk that Blaise send straight back to him.

"It's a new concept," Blaise assured. "She's still used to me having a girlfriend."

"You did only break up a week ago," Hermione reasoned.

"Hold on just a minute," Ron said loudly. "None of you have a problem with this?"

"A problem with what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, bewildered.

"With who he is?"

"Did you fight against us in the war Blaise?"

"No," he shook his head. He had been fortunate enough to not have to get involved. When he left Hogwarts the night of the battle he'd gone home to his mother and called it a night. He had been confident that the Death Eaters would win the battle and really, he'd only get in the way. He was confident in his abilities, but he really had nothing to offer that they Death Eaters didn't already have. He wouldn't tell that to Mrs. Weasley though. "I didn't fight."

"Then no, Ron, I don't care that he was in Slytherin," she shook her head. "I care how he is now and he seems like a well mannered man."

Blaise couldn't resist leaning down and whispering in Ginny's ear. "I told you that you were being dramatic."

She scowled and turned to him, whispering, "you just be quiet. I can't eve believe how this has turned out."

"You just have no faith in my amazing people skills," he smirked.

"Ah," she smiled, "and there's the Blaise they don't know."

"And the Blaise you enjoy," he countered.

"No argument here."

Blaise settled back into his meal with a smile while the conversation went on around him. He was in such a good mood he didn't even care when several minutes later Teddy dropped food in his lap. Instead he brushed the food to the ground and smiled at the little boy.

* * *

**A/N:** I probably won't be able to update for at least a week. I'm spending the weekend at my best friend's house in celebration of her birthday and the days before that I have to make her strawberry filled cake and work out any other party details. If I have free time there I will try to write, but I most likely won't manage to. So, until next week, thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Well, it's quarter after one in the morning, but I stayed up to finish this chapter. I've just given it one last edit and it looks good to me, but I admit I'm rather tired so I may miss a few errors. Feel free to point them out if you see any, but I'll check through it again before long myself I'm sure; I'm constantly rereading my chapters. Either way, as always, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

When only her parents, Ron and Hermione remained, Ginny and Blaise could be found sitting on the couch. Her parents and Hermione were sitting and holding conversation with them. Ron had hastily disappeared up to his old room once Harry finally decided it was time to get Teddy back to his grandmother. Teddy had been reluctant to leave as Blaise, who'd been in far too cheery of a mood since dinner, had spent the previous hour either chasing him or being chased around the small house. When Laura had finally managed to calm Teddy down enough, she picked him up and carried him to the Floo, Harry only straying long enough to thank Blaise for keeping Teddy entertained and allowing him a chance to mingle.

Noting that Blaise seemed content with her parents and Hermione, she decided she best go find Ron. She knew that he was only up stairs because he didn't want to be with Blaise. It was rather foolish of him, she thought, to be acting the way he was when everyone else was okay with things, but he was Ron and that's just how Ron was sometimes. He didn't like to let go of grudges. It wasn't as easy for him to forgive and forget anyone who had wronged him. And, though Blaise hadn't personally done anything to her knowledge, he was a Slytherin and, simply put, guilty by association.

Once she excused herself she climbed the stairs all the way to Ron's room. The door was half open and when she looked in she could see him lying on his bed, one hand over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach.

"Ron?" she asked, knocking on the door and entering when it swung open farther. "How's it going up here?"

"Oh great," he muttered sarcastically from his spot on the bed, not removing the hand from his eyes. "It's just brilliant up here – a real party."

"Can I come in and talk?" she asked, stepping farther into the room.

"I'm sure you're already in here," he sighed, drawing up his knees so she could sit at the foot of his bed. "Have a seat."

She smiled and climbed up, sitting cross legged and facing him. "Are you going to look at me any time soon?"

With another sigh he removed his hand and opened his eyes, staring straight at her. "Happy?"

"Very," she nodded. "Now let's talk."

"I don't have anything to say," he shrugged, sitting up a bit so he could see her better over his knees.

"You don't have anything to say about Blaise?" she raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You had plenty to say about him earlier."

"It's pointless now," he said bitterly.

"That's never stopped you from speaking your mind before," she snorted in laughter. "Actually, nothing's ever really stopped it."

He gave a reluctant nod of agreement and she smiled at him. "I just don't understand it," he told her, "any of it."

"I like Blaise," she said bluntly. "It was a weird concept for me to accept as well, but that's just how it is. And he likes me to. He just broke up with is girlfriend and chanced coming here, where he wasn't sure he'd be accepted, to be able to ask me out. Don't you think that deserves a little, I don't know, respect or something?"

"I don't respect Slytherins," he scowled.

"I know you hold a grudge Ron," she said in a soft tone, "but sometimes it's best to let it go."

"Why a Slytherin Ginny?" he nearly whined clearly not ready to let it go.

"You have to forget the fact he's a Slytherin. He's a lot different than he was at school, a lot of the Slytherins are. Trust me; he is not the worst of the lot I could have developed feelings for."

Ron frowned, "you hang out with other Slytherins?"

"I do," she nodded firmly, the action making it clear she would accept no argument on the matter.

"Are they still sneaky gits?" he asked, sounding hopeful to have something solid to hold against them.

"No," she smiled lightly, "not any more than George is."

"That's not saying much," he snorted.

"I know," she responded with a full out grin. "Keep this in mind though, you were getting along with Blaise until you found out who he was, you liked him."

"I know," he sighed dejectedly, "that's what made it so much worse. I was getting along with a _snake_."

"If it makes you feel any better," Ginny said, placing a sympathetic hand on one of his bent knees, "I felt the same way at first. Do you want to know a secret though?"

"Is it really something I'm going to want to hear?" he asked skeptically.

"Nope," she grinned again, "I'm telling you anyway though. He's going to grow on you. When he first kissed me-"

"Kissed you?" Ron cut in with wide, alert eyes. "I thought this was his first time asking you out!"

"Well, it is," she responded, she had the decency to look sheepish at his accusing eyes while admitting, "He kissed me once before though, when he was still with his girlfriend and before he even knew who I was."

"He didn't even know who you were and he was kissing you?" Ron demanded.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," she assured him. "It was about the sixth night we'd spent time together, but with all the dancing, and even with all the talking too, names had just never been exchanged before then."

"So you're telling me," Ron stated slowly, looking for clarification, "that you didn't even know who the other was and he kissed you while he had a girlfriend?"

"I knew who he was," Ginny corrected. "I knew as soon as he approached me who he was. Other than that, yes."

"And you're trying to get me to like him?" Ron snorted. "You're telling me the git cheated on his girlfriend and you think that'll make me like him?"

"No," she shook her head, "you've gotten me way off point. What I was trying to tell you is that he's going to grow on you eventually so you might as well just accept it now."

"You think he'll be around long enough to grow on me?" Ron asked, almost challenging.

"I hope so," she admitted shyly. "We'll have to see how our first date goes though. Up until now we've just been playing games trying to get at each other."

Ron studied her silently. She knew whatever came out of his mouth next was going to be important. It was obvious he was deciding if he wanted to just accept it and move on or put up more of a fight.

"You really like him?" he asked finally, sounding entirely defeated. "There's no way to change your mind?"

"I do," she nodded, a small, fond smile on her face. "My mind is made up."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "I'll give him a chance."

"Excellent," Ginny beamed, hopping off the bed and offering him a hand up.

"I swear though Gin," he said, accepting her hand and allowing her to pull his long frame from the bed, "at the first sign of any wrong doings his chance is up."

"That's okay," Ginny told him happily, looping her arm through his in a way she used to do when they were still small children, "there won't be any wrong doings."

Ginny ignored the muttered 'we'll see' and lead her semi-reluctant brother down the stairway. She stopped when they reached the second floor landing and turned towards Ron. He opened his mouth, no doubt about to ask why they stopped, when she threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders to return the gesture. Ginny knew he was very caught off guard as, not only was the hug sudden and unannounced, she had not truly hugged him since she was ten years old, when she had to spend her first year away from him so he could go to Hogwarts. She buried her head in his chest and squeezed him tightly before releasing him. She looked up to his questioning face and smiled.

"Thank you," she told him, "for listening to me."

"You're welcome," he smiled fondly down at her.

"Race you," she grinned mischievously a split second later, sprinting ahead of him and down the remaining stairs. She heard as he called out and his quick footsteps fell directly behind hers, knowing that the only reason she was still in the lead was that the stairs were too narrow for him to rush past, as she strategically stuck to the center of the steps. She beat him to the bottom and into the sitting room, bursting through the entry way with a victorious "Ha!" that gathered the four occupants startled attention.

Ron entered seconds behind her and he sent her a mock glare, "no fair!"

"Yes fair," she grinned cheekily. With nothing more to say she plopped back in to her vacated seat beside Blaise and answered his amused look with a simple, "hi."

"Hello," he chuckled. "Having a good time?"

"I am," she nodded.

Blaise left shortly after, looking surprised at the almost friendly parting words from Ron and Ginny was suddenly exhausted. Blaise had been over her house for the better part of eight hours. That was easily the longest stretch of time they had ever spent together. It did not take much prompting from her mum to change into her pajamas and climb under the covers of her bed. She fell asleep in no time.

* * *

By Tuesday, Ginny and Blaise had set a time and day for their date. He would be picking her up Friday evening at six o'clock sharp and taking her to their destination. He had not told her what he had in mind, but she couldn't complain. She had made her requests known; she did not want to go to the club or a familiar atmosphere. He had agreed readily, as it had been a stipulation before she'd even agree, and mentioned that he had a few ideas in mind.

When she got home from work Friday evening she found herself in an odd predicament. She wasn't sure what to wear. Usually, when she went on dates, choosing an outfit was the easiest part of the night – sometimes even easier than enjoying the company was – therefore she had not allowed herself much extra time to get ready, expecting to have no troubles. She had roughly an hour and a quarter before he was expected and was in a pinch to make a decision. A small snippet of the conversation with her mum from before her "date" with Theo kept nagging on her mind. '_I don't want you to be late. That'd make a horrid first impression.' 'I've already met him mum, several times. It's not my first impression.' 'It's your first _date_ impression though_.' Suddenly realizing the truth of those words she felt oddly pressured to be at her best, a difficult feat when she could not do a thing to get ready. She could do neither her hair or make up until she knew what clothing she'd be wearing so, for the first time since she had started dating, Ginny asked for help with her wardrobe.

"Mum!" she called down the stairs, sounding just a twinge desperate. "Mum, I need your help!"

Only a minute later her mum was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. "What is all the hollering for?"

Ginny looked to her mum, her eyes wide and frantic. "I don't know what to wear."

"I've waited very patiently for the day when you cared enough for a young man that you had pre-date jitters." Ginny blushed but her mother paid her no mind. With a soft smile, she entered the room and crossed to the wardrobe. "You're looking for a dress, yes? You haven't gotten rid of the purple one have you?" Ginny shook her head no. "Excellent, you haven't worn it in so long and it's always looked so lovely on you." She sorted through the hanging clothes for several moments before finally emerging with the mentioned dress. "And I think the silver sparkly shoes should add a nice touch."

"Thanks mum," Ginny smiled in relief as he mum located the heels as well from where they were neatly nestled on the floor of her wardrobe. The outfit would be perfect. It was something Blaise had not seen, but was not new and would leave her feeling comfortable. "I don't think I could have done this without you."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I really, truly meant to have this out two Fridays ago, but things just got busy. Unfortunately Little League has started and I'm back running the concession stand (for the last year) so my free time is limited. I'm going to try to update this weekly still, but if it's a little more of a wait I apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Blaise was ready for this date. He had been waiting for it, _wanting_ it, for far too long now and it was about time he got it. For the first time it would be just Ginny and him, out doing whatever they wished with no obligations to anyone but each other. He was excited, nervous and just a twinge frantic all in one go. He had planned the date with little knowledge on what Ginny would actually like. He could easily list what she was not interested in, but that did nothing to narrow down the opposite list.

"If you untie that one more time I will ring your neck with it," Draco snapped.

Blaise couldn't really blame his friend for his irritation. He'd tied the stupid tie around his neck at least seven times already and it was just not working for him. It was a muggle style one incase Ginny decided she wanted to spend some time in the muggle world and not just the wizarding. The problem was that he didn't quite know how to tie a tie that was supposed to hang. The wizarding style called for bowties, and even then only when wearing dress robes.

"You might not have to," John quipped, "he looks near strangling himself."

Blaise shot a glare at him and turned from his friends. Why they had shown up in the first place was beyond him. He'd made it clear that he had a date tonight and would not be able to enjoy the "pleasure" of their company that evening, but apparently they could have cared less. The two of them had shown up an hour earlier and began commentating his whole preparation for the evening.

"The bloody thing won't hang right," he snapped at them both now, frustrated with both their presense and the tie.

John must have realized how utterly close Blaise was to entering a mood because he stood. "Calm down you twat," he rolled his eyes. "I know how to fix it. Just give me a minute."

Blaise sighed in relief as John left the room. Finally, one of them was going to prove useful. He shot Draco a glare for his lack of help and recieved an eyebrow raise in response.

"Problem Blaise?" he drawled.

"Yes," he said, "your presence happens to be quite the bother."

"Oh please," Draco rolled his eyes, "you're only so worked up because of Red. If the date was with anyone else you'd be dressed and ready by now, sharing a drink with John and me." There was an argument on the tip of his tongue but Draco cut him off before he could even speak. "You know it's true. Now pull yourself together and stop acting like a baby."

An angry retort bubbled up but John chose that moment to walk back in, grinning broadly. Unfortunately for him, he took the brunt of Blaise's anger. "Well?" he snapped. "Are you going to help me figure out this bloody tie or stand there like a moron suffering from a seriously powerful cheering charm?"

"Wow," said a voice behind John a moment before Felicia walked around him and into the room. "I thought you were exagerating his mood."

"I was," John answered, sounding slightly surprised at the greeting. "Dear Draco here must have helped him along while I was fetching you."

She sent a reproachful look over at Draco before slapping Blaise's hands from the tie and taking it in her own. "Don't you rile him up," she lightly scolded Draco, "Ginny will have your head if you cause him to be in a foul mood all evening."

"Red is not a threat," Draco scoffed.

Felicia stopped her ministrations and turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Ginny's been excitedly looking forward to this date all week. If you ruin it for her you will have the both of us to deal with. And if you recall last time you'll remember _I am a threat_."

John beamed as she turned back to Blaise. "I love it when she gets all fiesty like this. I need to bring you around more often Draco."

Blaise blocked out the rest of their conversation, instead concentrating on Felicia. "She's been excited?" he asked tentatively. "You've talked to her?"

"I owled her after John said you'd asked her out," she answered with a soft smile. "She seemed very eager."

"Good," Blaise said taking a deep calming breath. He felt some of his nerves slip away as he digested the news.

"All done," Felicia smiled, smoothing her hand over the straight, perfectly knotted tie.

"Thanks Felicia," he said with a relieved smile.

"It wasn't a trouble at all. I have to tie John's every time when we go to some get together with my dad's family. He never could get it right either and eventually just gave up trying."

"Do I look put together?" he asked, stepping back so she could survey him. He had forgotten that her father was muggleborn and she knew her way around muggle things. If he'd remember he would have enlisted her help a lot sooner and saved himself the stress.

"All set," she nodded after looking him over. "Behave tonight yeah? I like Ginny."

"I'll try my best," he smirked lightly.

"You better," she smirked back. "I'm having lunch with her again tomorrow and any misbehaving will be reported."

Blaise chose to ignore her and instead looked to the clock. "Looks like I've got time for that drink after all Draco."

For the second time that week Mrs. Weasley had insisted he come in upon his arrival. This time, however, he'd expected as much would happen so he easily complied.

"She won't be but a minute," she told him cheerfully as she led him to the sitting room where Mr. Weasley and George sat. Lowering her voice slightly she added, "had a bit of a set back getting ready. Couldn't find what to wear, the poor dear, had to ask for my help."

From the way she said it Blaise had the feeling she was very proud of the fact. He sent her a bright smile, oddly relaxed by the news he wasn't the only one who'd had difficulty and needed assistance. "She can take her time. I wouldn't want her to feel rushed."

Mrs. Weasley bustled up the stairs to announce his arrival and he exchanged greetings with the two men he was seated with.

"Here to take our Ginny on a date then?" George asked.

"Don't lay in to him just yet," Mr. Weasley said jovially before Blaise could answer. "It's much more entertaining when Ginny is present to get huffy with us."

"We'll put a hold on this portion of the conversation then," Blasie said, laughing inwardly at the fact he wasn't the only one who liked to get Ginny "huffy" as her dad so kindly called it. They talked about simple, pointless things until they heard two sets off footfalls finally descending the staircase. "Show time."

George sent him a wink and smirked. "You best behave yourself around my little sister," he said loudly. "We don't take kindly to her mistreatment."

"Of course," Blaise answered, playing his role of respectful, slightly intimidated date. "I wouldn't dream of mistreating her."

"And you'll have her home at a decent hour?" Mr. Weasley added. His back was to the stairs and he wore a large grin that contradicted greatly with his stern tone.

"Dad, George," Ginny reprimanded as she hit the ground floor. "What did I tell you about doing this?"

George put on a mock frown. "I thought you said it was okay as long as we didn't _actually_ threaten him?"

"Don't you play that with me," she scowled. "You know perfectly well that I said you were not to threaten _or_ lecture him.

"Huh," Mr. Weasley said, his back still to her and his smile still in place, "we must have misunderstood."

"I'll bet," she rolled her eyes. She turned to him apologetically. "I'm sorry Blaise. They're a bit uncontrollable sometimes."

Blaise didn't care. In fact, once his eyes had landed on her he didn't seem to care what was being said at all. George could have actually been threatening him with very vulgar words and gorey promises but it would not have changed the small smile he wore.

"You look lovely Ginny," he said in reply.

He was rewarded with a faint blush and a smile. "Oh, thanks Blaise. You look handsome yourself of course."

"Of course," he agreed with a smirk, not caring then if he sounded arrogant to her family. "Does this surprise you?"

She laughed happily and shook her head, "Not at all."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am," she nodded.

"Thank you for allowing me in to wait," he said to her parents as he stood.

"Not a problem at all dear," Mrs. Weasley beamed. "You stop by whenever you fancy, you hear?"

"I'll keep that in mind," he nodded.

"You two have fun."

"We will," Ginny called, grinning at Blaise as they walked out the front door. They walked a ways away from the house before Ginny turned to him, "So where to?"

"We'll start with dinner and go from there," he answered with an easy smile. He had several different options planned, but he wanted to wait and see how things went and what her mood was like before picking one. He lightly grabbed hold of her hand. "You don't mind side along apparition right?"

"No," she answered, interlacing their fingers. "I'm just fine with it."

Blaise apparated them to London, just outside of the Ministry, and ushered her down the street and through an alley way. He had known where to take her for dinner as soon as she agreed to the date and made reservations the very next day. It was a favorite wizarding restaurant of his that was set back away from the hustle and bustle of the busy London streets and hidden from muggle view. The place generally served the high class society, but was not ostentatious in its set up; a fact which he enjoyed.

Once they entered the restaurant Blaise finally deemed it necessary to release her hand. Of course, by releasing her hand that only freed his to rest on the small of her back and guide her to their table. When they sat he was pleased to note that he could once again hold her hand, as she'd opted to sit beside him instead of across. It was odd, he decided, because Daphne had always sat across from him, but, as he linked their fingers under the table, he wasn't going to complain about it.

"Have you ever been here?" he asked her as she opened the menu they'd been given.

"No," she admitted, "but I've wanted to come for a while. I heard it was a nice place."

"It is," he readily agreed. "It's my favorite in fact."

"What's good here?" she asked after a moment of staring over the choices. "I can't order my drink until I know what I'll be eating."

"Everything is," he answered, "literally everything."

"That really narrows down my options," she rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the help."

He chuckled, "Always happy to help."

After they'd decided and placed their order for the drinks and meals – wine and roast chicken for the both of them – Ginny turned herself in her chair so she could see Blaise better. "So you got me on a date," she told him, "now what do you plan to do?"

He raised an eyebrow at you. "That's an absurd question."

"Is it," she asked, "because it makes perfect sense to me."

"Naturally I plan to converse and eat. That's generally what one does when at dinner on a date."

"I didn't realize you did things the general way," she laughed.

He looked at her, sure he wore a look mixed between confusion and amusment. It would be a hell of a night.

* * *

**A/N:** And after the wait I'm sure you're a little peeved about the lack of date scene. I wrote a good chunk of it out then decided it worked better in Ginny's POV. So next chapter is all the date, I promise!


End file.
